The Challenges
by CrazyBeaver
Summary: Another dark Asterix fic. Asterix has helped his friends out of trouble so often... But what would they do for him? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Okay, this is going to be a VERY dark story. The idea belongs to me and Aoi Kurenai, and so do the OC-s. No flames – you've been warned._

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters (except the OC-s) were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

_**The **__**Challenges**_

**Chapter One**

It was just another day in the little Gaulish village. The village which had been keeping resisting all Caesar's attacks for so long. The village which had overcome a lot of troubles… And yet, its people always stayed cheerful.

The day was sunny, birds were singing merrily and it was quite hot. Though the weather had been changing constantly lately – sometimes the sun hid behind the clouds quickly, and it began raining. However, it was a usual thing for the middle of the summer.

The Romans hadn't disturbed the villagers for quite a long time already: partly because they didn't have any new plans about how to fight the effects of the magic potion, and partly just because of the heat.

Everyone was just in the lazy mood after the recent fish fight (the heat didn't make the Gauls cancel it – nothing would, as it seemed).

Asterix was sweeping the floor of his hut. He didn't enjoy it much but someone had to do it anyway. All of a sudden, Cacofonix noticed something.

"A cart!" he yelled. "Somebody's coming here!"

Soon the village was greeting its unexpected guests. A lot of Gauls gathered around the cart near the village gate. Asterix headed there, too, still not seeing who the visitor was. As soon as he made his way through the crowd, he found himself in a tight hug.

"Rixikins!" a familiar sweet, though a little worried voice sounded. "How are you? Everything fine?"

"Yes, Mom," Asterix answered. He was very surprised with this visit so he couldn't talk in long sentences. "But how… why… you…?"

"It's all about you mother, son," Astronomix intruded, walking up to the little warrior to hug him, too. "She has been so worried lately…"

"I had a very bad feeling about you, Rixikins," Sarsaparilla said, her voice still shaking a little.

Asterix said nothing to that. _"Just how much worried she must have been if it made them leave the business and travel all the way from Condatum,"_ he thought.

"Oh, Obelix," Astronomix said, having noticed the menhir delivery man. "Your parents sent their best. They couldn't come to see you. In fact, we only had enough time to tell them a couple of words. We were leaving in a hurry, you see," and he gave his wife a heavy look. Obelix just nodded and went to his quarry.

"Will it be okay if we stay for a while?" Sarsaparilla asked.

"Sure, I will be happy," Asterix answered, still a little bit distracted.

Soon the family was sitting at the table, having late breakfast. Sarsaparilla became red and looked down guiltily every time she looked at her husband – she made such a panic out of nothing. Everything was obviously fine, Asterix was sitting beside her, there was nothing to worry about.

"So," Astronomix said at last, when Sarsaparilla took the dishes to wash. He was a little upset about the situation but happy to see his son. "I see everything's fine here, isn't it?"

"Yes! Sure!" Asterix nodded. If his mother had been there she would see something was out of its place. Asterix was too eager in his reply, as though he were trying to convince not only his father, but himself, too. And he was. There was a thing which had been bothering him for a couple of weeks already. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of it: he felt as if being watched. But he didn't tell anyone about it, even Obelix. It was just silly. He decided just to try to forget it.

He spent the rest of the day with his parents, talking about the latest news and people they knew.

The next day started just as the previous one.

"I've got to go," Asterix told his parents. "It's time for hunting". And without waiting for an answer, he went out. He sensed Obelix had been behaving strange the previous day. They hadn't spoken to each other since his parents had come so the little warrior felt a bit guilty.

Throughout all the hunting Obelix was unusually quiet. They were already back at the village when Asterix felt he needed to finally talk about it.

"Okay, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing… Just that your parents are here, and you forget about your old friends!"

Asterix's jaw dropped.

"Are you INSANE?" he yelled.

"And my parents didn't come to see me!" Obelix exclaimed. He sounded like an offended child.

"So you blame me?" Asterix grew more and more annoyed. So did his friend.

"Yeah, maybe I miss my parents! But you just don't see it! You never see anything! You always seem to know everything but you don't!"

Asterix just stared.

"That's just stupid!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, and it's you who's clever! So clever it's making me sick!"

"So maybe stay away from me so that you don't feel sick!" Asterix suggested half mockingly and half angrily.

"It's you who's making me sick! YOU stay away from ME!" having said so, the menhir delivery man turned round and walked away.

Asterix walked in the opposite direction. When he was passing his hut, his parents went towards him. Without stopping, he just exclaimed "Leave me alone!" and went to the forest.

Once alone, he sat on a big log and sighed. Again, a quarrel about nothing. It was getting annoying, the amount of their quarrels…

0101010

"Okay, so what's our plan?" Nini asked. She was a young dark blonde with green eyes. Her features were quite soft but the look of those green eyes was often freezing. In such moments she seemed to be made of ice – her coldness was frightening.

"Let's think about it…" Nakir answered thoughtfully. Despite being Nini's sister, she didn't look like her at all – she was taller, with much darker hair and rarely yellow eyes. Her personality was way different, too…

There was a silence as the sisters took a deep thought. Suddenly, Nini raised her head up, listening attentively.

"Can you hear something?" Nakir asked. Her sister nodded, not willing to talk too much. Quietly, very quietly, they started making their way through the bushes. When they finally saw what (or, better to say, who) was behind those bushes, both of them smirked – there was no need for a plan now…

2


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters (except the OC-s) were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter Two**

Right in front of the sisters sat the little Gaulish warrior. His back was turned to them so he couldn't see them. Perhaps he would notice them even if he could, so deep in his thoughts he was. The wings on his helmet were hanging down – another sign of his mood.

Nakir literally shook in anticipation, her yellow eyes shining threateningly. Seeing this, Nini took her sister's hand and pushed her back to the place they had previously been at.

"Calm down," she whispered. "We can't alarm him…" she looked her sister in the eye. After a while Nakir sighed.

"Thank you," she said. "I'm okay now. So we come to him, trying to be unnoticed and…"

Nini simply nodded her head, showing her understanding. They started making their way through the bushes carefully…

0101010

Asterix was still sitting there, barely registering the surrounding. _"Obelix was too childish this time… even as for himself,"_ he thought. He knew his friend's offending words meant nothing but it was still not a pleasant thing to remember. He sighed. _"Anyways, someone must end it… I guess I'll go and apologise for my behaviour… or just talk to him. He must regret about it now…"_ He lifted his head up, the wings on his helmet beginning to do so, too. He was about to stand up and go home when everything went dark all of a sudden…

0101010

Nakir and Nini were standing near the lying unconscious Gaul.

"What a primitive way!" Nakir sighed with a sign of slight regret. "Just hitting him in the head…"

"But effective," Nini interrupted, taking away Asterix's sword and his gourd with the magic potion.

"And boring," Nakir yawned. "Well, we shouldn't waste time though".

She whistled, and after a short while two horses appeared at the valley.

"Take him to our place," Nakir told Nini. "I'll catch up with you later".

The blonde nodded and obeyed. As soon as she left the valley, Nakir made a strange sound which seemed to be another whistle but was entirely different somehow. She paused, listening to everything around attentively. Having heard what she had wanted to, she smirked, sat on her horse's back and hurried away. _"Now that dog won't pick the scent,"_ she thought. That very moment, a sounder of boars ran there, completely destroying any trace of their presence.

0101010

Asterix opened his eyes and saw practically nothing. It was way too dark around him. It was cold there, too. He could only guess where he was but it seemed like some cave. His head ached terribly. He tried to move but realized that he couldn't – his hands were chained. With some thoughtless, irrational efforts he tried to struggle, to free himself. He stopped only when he felt blood pouring from his wrists, the pain rising. Having nothing else to do he began listening to the silence and the darkness around him. Soon he heard some voices… after a while of listening he finally caught two female voices talking somewhere nearby.

"So, how is he there? Still unconscious?" – the voice was sharp and stern.

"I guess so. But does it matter much?" a softer voice answered. "Have you done everything as we had planned?"

"Of course," now there were some hints of proud. "Nobody will find us!"

"Boars?"

"Exactly".

"It never stops amazing me, how you talk to the animals…" the soft voice wasn't flattering in any way – its owner was just truly amazed by that fact and just said so.

"I don't actually talk to them, it's just… you won't understand".

"Of course, I haven't spent so much time with…" there was a pause after which the soft voice added: "I'm sorry".

They kept talking but Asterix couldn't hear that anymore – they seemed to be walking away. Soon, he stayed alone in the cold, silent darkness.

0101010

"Besides," Nakir went on with the conversation as she and Nini were climbing their horses, "You have some other abilities I can only dream about".

Nini looked down, her normally green eyes becoming almost grey. Soon the sisters were on their way. They had a lot of things to do for the nearest several days…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters (except the OC-s) were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter T****hree**

"Are you sure you had to come here with me?" Nini asked uncertainly as she and her sister were coming up to the village, their horses left at a small but safe distance. "I mean, someone should be with him…"

"I need to cover you if anything happens," Nakir answered flatly. "He will not escape anyway".

The sisters sat down by the village wall, observing and listening to everything with great attention. They had been watching these Gauls for months, they knew their names, occupations, strengths and weaknesses. Nakir and Nini fell completely silent, unwilling to miss anything from the goings on behind the wall…

"Where is he?" Sarsaparilla was obviously alarmed as she asked her husband that question – not for the first time, as it seemed.

"You know him… I'm sure he will come back soon," despite the encouraging words, Astronomix didn't sound that confident. "What could have happened to him? He is an armed skilful warrior…" Sarsaparilla gave him a look – that was not an argument for her. Astronomix kept talking: "Besides, he has his magic potion…"

Sarsaparilla sighed. She wanted to say something but spotted Obelix who was approaching them.

"Is Asterix… back?" the red-haired Gaul asked as he came up to the older couple. Astronomix shook his head.

"He looked very upset when he was walking away," Sarsaparilla told Obelix. "Do you know why? What happened?"

"I… don't know," Obelix replied. If Sarsaparilla hadn't been so upset and distracted she would have noticed he was lying. "But I'm going to look for him".

"Yes, at last!" Sarsaparilla exclaimed. "He's been absent almost all day long. If he is upset, talk to him, you are friends after all… But what can he be upset about?"

Obelix looked down. Arguing with Asterix was the thing he really hated but couldn't help it – it just kept happening. He nodded to himself and headed to the village gate.

"Come on, Dogmatix!" he called for his dog. "Search for Asterix!"

Dogmatix ran out of the village gate and noticed something in the nearby bushes. Smelling the air carefully, he came there…

The sisters froze as the little white dog ran in their direction. Dogmatix raised his head up and looked right at them. They had almost no time before he would raise the alarm. But Nakir knew how to handle that easily. She just looked straight, right the dog in the eye. After a few moments Dogmatix whimpered shortly and ran away, to the forest. His master who didn't see all that joined him soon.

"See?" Nakir whispered to her sister. "I told you you'd need me".

After a short while, having made sure Obelix was already far away, the sisters came out. Without uttering a word, they ran to their horses. Nini sat on her horse and headed to the village so it looked like she was just coming there for the first time. Nakir chose to stay there for a while, just to make sure everything was okay, and then return to their hostage.

Soon Nini found herself on the main way to the village. She made sure there was no way she could be unnoticed – only then she stopped. The guards saw her at once. Not letting them say a word, Nini just exclaimed:

"I have something important to tell you! All of you…"

"Why don't you come here?" the guardian offered.

"It will be better if YOU all gather and listen to me," Nini said that very quietly but she was perfectly heard. "And do it quickly, you really don't want to waste time".

There was something in her voice… Something that seemed to go under the skin… Something that made the guardians shiver. Without thinking what they were doing and why they were doing that they hurried to follow the blonde's instructions. Soon, a worried crowd was standing in front of her. Nini took a pause, and when the silence was already too heavy, she finally started her little performance.

"So, Gauls," she said, looking at the villagers with her bright-green eyes. "Let's get to our business. I believe you know who it belongs to…" she raised her hand, and a wave of slight panic ran through the crowd – she was holding Asterix's helmet. "I can assure you that he is alive now…" She saw the villagers start moving towards her. "And my sister is with him. If I don't come back in time, this helmet will loose its owner. Suppose you don't want it to happen…" Seeing everyone stop, she went on. "Soon you will get the instructions what to do… Until then stay here. And if anyone tries to follow me – that will be a very wrong thing to do. So…" she took another pause, letting her icy tone get inside the shocked Gauls, "enjoy the good weather! And I hope this will be a good souvenir for you…" She threw Asterix's helmet and it fell right by Astronomix's feet. Trembling, he picked it up, tears forming in his eyes. He sensed Sarsaparilla clutch his elbow tightly – she was doing her best to remain in the standing position – but he didn't pay attention to that.

Nini was satisfied. She knew Obelix might have returned any moment, and she didn't want to deal with him – under the effects of the magic potion he must be very fast, and she could not have the time to say anything. She smirked and turned her horse. The game was about to begin…

Nakir was still hiding in the forest. As she let her sister pass her, she saw something she had half expected to see – some Gaul whose name she didn't know was running from tree to tree, obviously following the blonde. Nakir was already bored so now she was even happy that happened. Smiling widely, she went out of her hiding place…

Nini knew her brunette sister might be covering her but after a while she realized that Nakir was too late. So the blonde turned her horse back and soon saw Nakir standing near a lying Gaul. He was a mess, injured badly, all covered in blood. Nakir was holding her sword in her outstretched hand right above the Gaul's chest. Nini understood everything at once. She jumped down from her horse and came up to the two.

"I told you following me would be a very wrong thing to do," she pronounced coldly and calmly, her green eyes looking right at the Gaul's face, which was full of almost mystic dread. The victim was turning his gaze from one sister to the other, waiting for the end to come. Nini sensed his fear. "Now you know you should listen to me better". She paused, a bit puzzled, but only Nakir noticed that expression. The sisters exchanged a look, after which the blonde went on. "But we will not kill you now. Because we are not that evil," she smirked. Nakir let out a little sigh and hid her sword. Without saying anything else, the sisters left the Gaul to lie on the ground, unable to get up.

A bit later, once at a safe distance, Nakir finally broke the silence.

"That was cool," she said. "And if he lives, he will tell the other to be more careful next time. But how could it happen to begin with? You told them to stay in the village, didn't you? Why didn't it work this time?"

Nini looked down guiltily.

"I don't know," she replied. "Though it's very difficult to convince someone about something if he's sure about the opposite…"

Nakir didn't seem satisfied with the answer.

"Three years ago you convinced an entire crowd you saw a comet in the sky at daytime…"

The blonde shivered at the memory.

"It wasn't a random crowd," she answered. "But I'm sorry about today. I will work harder. And we have someone to practice with…"


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N __In loving memory of P..._

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters (except the OC-s) were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter ****Four**

Dogmatix was trying his best. No one had ever taught him to search for people (Obelix had tried to but the real skills came with practice), and yet he had to do it very often. This time he could actually sense his master's feeling of growing worry and began sharing it with him. Luckily, he still smelled the familiar scent. As long as he did, everything seemed to be going to be okay. But that didn't last long…

Dogmatix stopped, confused. There was nothing left except the smell of boars. Dogmatix lowered his head, whimpering softly. He felt somewhat guilty. He failed, and the fact that it wasn't actually his fault didn't make him feel any better. He couldn't find Asterix, couldn't help him when the little warrior needed him so much.

"What is it, little buddy?" Obelix asked. Hearing whimpers as an answer, he sighed. "Don't worry. Asterix is fine. We'll find him, you'll see. Or, maybe, he's already home…"

Dogmatix lowered his head again. It was obvious that his master was trying to calm down himself in the first place but wasn't that successful at it. But there was one more thing about Obelix's words, which was unnoticed even by the red-haired Gaul himself but was quite plain for the little white dog to feel: it was a tiny little bit of disappointment. Obelix had really hoped that his pet would find Asterix, and now this hope was lost.

All of a sudden, Dogmatix raised his head up. He heard something. As though someone was moaning… The dog barked shortly and ran deeper into the forest. Obelix followed him, hope shining in his eyes again.

0101010

Odalix was lying on the ground, his entire body aching badly. He sensed he was covered in blood but didn't want to look at himself to make sure about it. Besides, he could barely move at all. All his attempts to get up ended with loud groans of pain. Soon he stopped trying, leaving everything to his fate, cursing the moment he had decided to follow that mysterious villain. He hadn't seen or heard her before that – he had been at the opposite side of the village when she had come. He had only heard about her from the others who'd been behaving strangely. Odalix's curiosity had overpowered him, despite the others' attempts to make him change his mind. And now he was punished for being so stubborn. He closed his eyes. Soon he heard someone approaching him. He was getting prepared to be eaten by wild animals but heard a voice he recognized as Obelix's.

"Easy, Dogmatix! Not so fast! What is it? Asterix? Have you found Asterix?" There was a pause during which Obelix came close to the lying Gaul. "Oh… oh no…"

The menhir delivery man grabbed his barely conscious fellow villager carefully and headed home. Dogmatix felt his master's disappointment again but now it was caused more by the situation itself, and mixed with shock, pity towards poor Odalix, and worry which was growing into alarm.

0101010

The village was still staying in the atmosphere of shock and panic when Obelix, Odalix and Dogmatix came.

"It's Odalix!" "Oh dear!" "I told him not to go!" sounded from everywhere. Dogmatix got lost in the crowd of scared people at once.

Obelix, however, needed some answers. His first question was a feeble attempt to support his dying hope: "Is Asterix back?"

There was no reply. Nobody knew how to explain everything to Obelix who was about to ask more and more questions. Suddenly Dogmatix barked somewhere nearby. Obelix looked in that direction and saw Astronomix still holding his son's helmet in his trembling hands. Sarsaparilla was sitting on the bench beside him, shaking badly and staring into nowhere.

Soon both the red-haired Gaul and his dog found out what had happened. Among others they both had the same question in their minds: "why?" Obelix, though, soon concentrated at other ones, the main of them being "what's next?" And Dogmatix stayed with the first one. Why? Why didn't he remember how he and Obelix had left the village to start their search earlier that day? Why did Asterix get into such a trouble? Why do people hurt each other for no particular reason? People should be more like dogs, he thought as he whimpered quietly in Obelix's lap.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N WARNING! Contains graphic violence. Don't want – don't read, you've been warned._

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters (except the OC-s) were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter ****Five**

Asterix was still in silent darkness, completely alone. His arms hurt terribly – they were nothing but pain. The only sound he could hear was the dripping of water somewhere near him. He concluded he was in some cave. In such a helpless state he could only wait for somebody to come and break the silence at least. Besides, he really hoped that Obelix would come soon.

After a while (the little warrior, who was, in addition to everything else, beginning to feel thirsty, had already lost the track of time) there was a sound of someone approaching. Next moment Asterix was literally blinded with bright light, as it seemed to him. Actually, it was only a candle but even that was enough.

When Asterix could see again, the candle was positioned beside him, all the surroundings still being hidden in shadows. Almost as soon as he opened his eyes, he received a furious punch in stomach.

"Welcome back," someone whispered into his ear. Still grimacing in pain, Asterix looked up. Right in front of him there stood a young girl with black hair and yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" Asterix asked and was hit again.

"Our names won't tell you anything," the girl answered.

Asterix heard something from outside and looked there, hoping it was Obelix. Instead of him, he heard another voice from the darkness.

"Still waiting for your friend?" the voice asked. It sounded soft, even too soft. This unnatural softness made the hostage feel sick. "Don't worry. He won't come". There was a short pause, after which the voice added, no longer soft but icy: "Nobody will come".

Asterix just couldn't believe that. He chose to be simply brave and not to listen to anything.

"And who's so brave to be hiding in the darkness? Or have you got some reasons not to show yourse…" Nakir stopped him with another punch, delighted to hear some cracking noise this time.

"You offend my sister," she hissed as Asterix was trying to catch his breath, "and you'll spend the rest of your life begging me for death. And I—will—NOT—be—that—merciful".

"So easy to fight a chained and unarmed man," the Gaul coughed, wondering where he got so much strength in such a moment.

"You've got a point," Nakir said cheerfully. "I was just thinking about it. Nini, unchain him, please".

A blonde stepped out of the darkness – must have been the owner of the voice – and freed the Gaul's hands. As soon as Asterix's arms were released, he shivered in another wave of pain as blood inside his veins made its way to his unmoving hands. He tried to stand up but wasn't much of a success – his rib seemed to be broken, and the pain was unbearable.

"See? Doesn't make any difference, does it?" Nakir grinned.

"You'll stay here forever," Nini whispered, making all Asterix's insides freeze, "until you die. Alone. And nobody will even cry about it".

And the sisters left, but not before Nakir tied the Gaul's hands, this time in another position. Asterix was left in pain, cold and total darkness.

0101010

"I think it's time to tell them the rules of the game," Nakir said thoughtfully as she and Nini were sitting not far from the cave. It was already dawn, and the sisters were watching the sunrise. "You stay here. And… if anything happens to me… if I'm not back for too long…" Nini flinched a little, hearing these words.

"I know what to do," the blonde interrupted. "Besides, three years ago…' she went on, and it was Nakir's turn to flinch this time. It was funny how they both hated remembering those events but still kept doing it. "… your mood was more victorious".

Nakir managed a smile.

"See you later then!" she exclaimed and left for the village. Nini stood up and went to see their prisoner.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters (except the OC-s) were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter ****Six**

Despite it was quite an early time, the Gauls were up when Nakir reached the village. Some of them (including Sarsaparilla, Astronomix and Obelix) had stayed up all night long, unable to sleep at all. They were sitting all together silently, almost without uttering a single word ever since Obelix's arrival. To them, it seemed almost unnatural to talk, as if it was too hard to open their mouths.

"Halt! Who goes there?" sounded suddenly from the village gate. The guard felt almost guilty himself for intruding into the silence. The visitor, though, looked suspicious. Though he had never seen her before, he could sense threat radiating from her.

Nakir stopped, thinking what would be better to do now. After a short while she finally replied:

"I remember there used to be more of you here. I have something to tell you all. There is a way to save your poor Asterix. The ONLY way".

The gate opened, and the visitor came in after a short moment of doubt. The Gauls gathered around her, keeping a safe distance.

"Yesterday my sister told you we had your fellow," Nakir started and noticed a slight shiver among the crowd. She wasn't Nini who could sense others' emotions and play with them but she did feel their enormous hatred against her. "We decided to play a game, and he will be the prise. Isn't it fun? Some of you will get tasks which you will need to accomplish to get a clue. If you fail, you will miss a clue so it will be harder to find your friend. If you use your magic potion or cheat in any other way…" she made a pause which sent another shiver among the villagers, "Asterix will be the first one to pay for it". Everyone flinched hearing her call Asterix by name.

"So we decided that the first one to pass the challenge will be… Cacofonix".

Without talking, everyone looked at the bard who just stood there, his knees shaking.

"Me?" he asked. "Why me? What am I… supposed to do?"

"It will require your music talent," Nakir smirked as she noticed that Fulliautomatix couldn't help but slap his forehead at this. She turned back to Cacofonix. "As soon as it gets dark this evening, you must leave the borders of the village and go in the direction of the forest. And then you just… follow your bardship".

It was only then when the prisoner's parents and Obelix came there.

"But remember, Cacofonix the bard," Nakir said with false solemnity, "if you fail… or refuse, Asterix will have less chances to ever see all of you again".

Hearing that was enough for Obelix to understand everything. And everyone knew that there was no force in the world to stop him, especially when he was angry… Almost no force as it turned out nearly that very moment.

"Stop right there," an icy voice sounded, sending shivers down everybody's spine. "Or you will be very sorry".

Obelix froze inches away from Nakir and turned his head mechanically, just like everyone else did. What they saw made them flinch. It was the blonde who had come the previous day. She was on her horse, holding Asterix on it. The little warrior seemed to be unconscious. Oddly enough, Obelix was the first to react.

"Let him go! Or I… or I… or I'll kill this sister of yours!" he yelled. The villagers stared at him in shock.

"I don't think so. Let's agree, you can't kill," the blonde answered coldly. She sounded so confident… impossible not to believe. "Besides, he apparently can't GO even if I let him". She raised Asterix's hand up and let it go down again, showing he was absolutely limp. The Gauls seemed to be like under some spell. Nakir easily started walking away, to her horse, but it was Dogmatix who stopped her. Barking furiously, he ran up to her. But it wasn't a difficulty for the brunette. She gave the dog one more look in the eye and he turned round and walked back to his shocked master.

"Why did you come?" Nakir wondered when she joined her sister.

"I had a nasty feeling," Nini replied a bit shyly.

"Well… thanks," the brunette said. "So everything goes according to the plan," she added, smirking. "And… how did you know he wouldn't kill me?"

Nini shivered.

"He would," she said, as if she was surprised about it herself. "But all I had to do was to make him think he wouldn't. I can't explain how it works, it just… worked".

0101010

The villagers were recovering the shock slowly. Almost at the same moment Sarsaparilla started crying loudly, nestling her face against her husband's shoulder. Obelix sat down on a bench… actually, he fell on it, and it broke down at once. The red-haired Gaul didn't pay much attention to that and covered his face with his palms.

Cacofonix was shaking badly. Having seen what they had done to Asterix didn't encourage him at all.

"Cacofonix," Sarsaparilla said suddenly, her face still wet with tears, "please do your best. Help Rixi… Asterix," she felt she was unable to call her son by that nickname anymore.

"I… I don't know…" the bard started doubtfully. He didn't have any time to finish – Obelix jumped up from the ground and appeared in front of him with one single movement.

"You will pass everything you need," the menhir delivery man hissed as he grabbed Cacofonix's collar. "Do you understand me?"

Cacofonix nodded hurriedly. The Gauls stared at Obelix with wide eyes – nobody had ever seen him in a state like this.

Now all they had left to do was to wait for the darkness to come. There was nothing worse than waiting as they realized that day…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters (except the OC-s) were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter ****Seven**

Asterix didn't know how much time had passed but it was certainly a lot. Who knows how much. He was in pain. His rib was broken, making every breath he took painful. His head ached, too – he assumed someone had hit him again. He was cold. He shivered from time to time, which made his rib ache. He closed his eyes. It didn't make much difference though since it was totally dark. _"Where are you, Obelix?"_ he thought. _"Where are you, friends?"_

0101010

_Nakir was running as fast as she could. She ran for her life. Despite being somewhat scared, she felt proud of herself – at last she had done something big, something important. Soon she would start a li__ving she had always dreamed about. But now all she had to do was to run, not to stop under any circumstances. Now she was not alone – she had to lead the others. That gave her even more strength. "Follow me!" she exclaimed without turning back. "Our way out is close already!" But suddenly she heard screams somewhere in a distance. She stopped, turned back and saw nobody. There was nobody to lead. She was alone, and only the dogs which had been sent after her were approaching…_

The brunette opened her eyes. She hated those dreams but they never stopped haunting her. She didn't know why. It had already taught her a good lesson in her life but the dreams still didn't leave. She remembered promising to herself to never repeat the mistake she had made then. Only Nini… _"Where is she?"_ She turned the gaze of her yellow eyes around her surroundings, and only having seen the blonde sleeping not far from her she sighed in a slight relief. _"I need to try to fall asleep again,"_ she thought. _"I will have an interesting night…"_

Soon her yellow eyes closed again. This time she didn't have any remarkable dreams though.

She woke up to the sound of a wolf's howling. It was close to sunset already. She smirked: _"Why do they have roosters to wake them up? Wolves are so much more fun"_. Nini was already up, making dinner.

"So," Nakir said cheerfully, an evil grin crossing her face, "looks like it's going to be a nice night".

Nini smiled and nodded. She was anticipating her practice with the prisoner. She wanted to know more about him, to know his fears and weaknesses. And this WAS going to be interesting…

0101010

_Asterix went out of his hut to see a lovely sunny day. __Everything around seemed to radiate happiness: birds were singing, their voices mixing with Cacofonix's practices somewhere near. The little Gaul had never thought that any of Cacofonix's songs could ever be so beautiful. He smiled as he felt a breeze into his face. It's incredible how horrible our dreams can be! That cave, those two… they were nothing but a bad dream, what else? His smile became wider when he saw Obelix coming closer to his hut – it was time to hunt boar. He was about to call for his friend when suddenly it all disappeared._

And there was only darkness again. In annoyance, Asterix hit his head against the wall he was leaning to and felt his entire body responding with pain. _"How could I fall asleep in this place?"_ How long did he have to sit there, completely alone, in dead silence and darkness? But that very moment he realized he wasn't alone there. He heard some scratching noise, then some cheep. There were obviously rats there. Asterix wasn't afraid of them but it was not a pleasant discovery though.

Sometime later he had to half-close his eyes again – someone was coming there, carrying a candle, and Asterix didn't want to be blinded with the light again. However, he saw one of the rodents escaping the light. It was almost half of his size, and that didn't give much hope, either.

0101010

As soon as the sun went down, Cacofonix stepped out through the village gate. The other villagers came there with him to encourage him at the beginning of the challenge. He was scared of it but somehow Obelix scared him even more. Time passed, it was getting darker and darker but nothing happened. Soon everything went into the night. There was no moon in the sky, the only feeble source of the light being the stars. _"This is it,"_ the bard thought. He turned his head back to see his fellows. Fulliautomatix laid his hand on Cacofonix's shoulder. "Good luck," he said quietly. The bard was surprised, but he nodded hurriedly, his fear much bigger than any kind of surprise. Suddenly, he heard something. The sound was melodic and somewhat chaotic at the same time.

"Can you hear it?" the bard asked the others.

"Just a bird," Vitalstatistix replied. "I don't remember its name but I've heard it singing many times".

"No," Cacofonix shook his head slowly. "This is something else". _"Follow your bardship,"_ he remembered and walked forward, making his way into the forest, to the source of the sound, leaving the other Gauls behind.

"Don't worry," Astronomix said to Sarsaparilla who was standing like a statue, with tears in her eyes. "He will pass, you'll see. He will help our boy".

Cacofonix was going deeper and deeper into the forest, the darkness becoming thicker and thicker. He had never been in this part of the forest before, it was really deep. He heard the melodic sound and followed it blindly (quite literally), trying not to bump into anything. He was also afraid of wild animals and tried his best not to think about them. But he had to be careful. Suddenly he heard roaring somewhere nearby, really close. He only turned his head fast enough to see a giant wolf which didn't look too friendly at all. Cacofonix froze, not knowing what to do. He couldn't move. He just stared at the animal which was looking at him quite menacingly. It came close to him, almost touching him with its nose. The bard knew he was done for but he couldn't even scream. The wolf looked up at his face, roaring again, while Cacofonix was mentally saying goodbye to his life. It had been stupid to agree with those rules. It was his greatest mistake. And his last one…

0101010

"So you are really hoping your friends will free you from here?" Nini asked half-mockingly and half-sympathetically. Asterix turned his head to her weakly.

"They will," he answered, surprised at how weak and low his own voice was.

"Do you think they care that much?"

The Gaul chose not to answer that question.

"Why didn't they come yet, then?" Nini's voice seemed to be getting under Asterix's skin. This time he didn't even look at her. "Ah, I see you are wondering about that, too. Maybe they just don't need you? Seriously, what good were you for them? Why would they care?"

This was too much. Asterix couldn't keep silent for that long while being so annoyed.

"Because they are my friends!" he exploded and clenched his teeth in pain at once.

"And they have never betrayed you?" Nini asked almost whispering, her green eyes shining like cat's. "Never mistreated you?"

"No," Asterix answered sharply. Nini smirked to herself – she felt he wasn't too sure about it.

"Who ARE you, anyway?" the warrior asked suddenly, hoping not to get hit this time.

"I just want you to realize the truth at last," Nini replied warmly, as if she were his best friend.

"Why?" Asterix asked though he was wondering why on earth they needed to use such methods.

"Because you always need the truth," the blonde said solemnly. "Let's face it, they don't really need you. Now you can't defend the village, can't go on a mission…" Asterix remembered the moment when she had unchained him previously and he couldn't even stand up. Strange, the memory was so vivid, as if he lived through it once again. His next thought was _"how does she know about our missions?"_ but he didn't have time to ask about it since Nini went on: "… and the missions were the only good thing you did. So they don't need you. Of course, you will recover but it will take them time and efforts, taking care of you. And who wants to waste his time helping you?"

"You are lying," Asterix said through clenched teeth. He didn't believe that rubbish. He would never believe it. But still, there was some point in it…

"Am I?" Nini chuckled. "Well, we'll see then…"

And she took the candle and left the warrior to the mercy of rats which were, thankfully, still afraid of coming close to him. Asterix shivered, not paying attention to the pain anymore. He remembered his quarrel with Obelix. He was sure his friend wasn't that offended or angry. Or was he? Maybe the little Gaul was really making his friend sick? He shook his aching head and closed his eyes helplessly.

0101010

The wolf was leaving the place of its meeting with that strange human, a little disappointed. Cacofonix the bard followed it with his gaze in shock. He couldn't believe he was still alive and even not hurt. The already familiar sound woke him up, and he walked on. Every noise made him tremble but he had no other option – he just walked and walked.

After a long, very long while Cacofonix suddenly found himself in a valley surrounded with rocks. He knew that place but tried to avoid it, as well as the others did. Those rocks were dangerous - rockfalls were way too common there. There was another complication all of a sudden – the sound (Cacofonix assumed it was some kind of a flute) was mixed with the singing of the birds the chief had told him about that evening. Listening as hard as he could, he started climbing. Once or twice he nearly fell down but managed to hold on. Living on a tree helped him a little. All the noises were ringing in his ears, and he was trying hard not to loose the only sound he needed. Suddenly, it all stopped. Even the birds fell silent. Confused and slightly alarmed, Cacofonix made his way to the top of the rock he had been climbing and looked around. There was nobody there. He looked under his feet and saw something white. When he picked it up he realized it was a piece of parchment with something drawn on it. He had to take it home to find out what it was…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters (except the OC-s) were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter ****Eight**

The sun was already high above the horizon, and the village was even more alarmed than before – there was still no sign from Cacofonix. The Gauls were scared of even talking about him – they just didn't want to think that something had happened to another one of his fellows. Everything was low and quiet, the silence making the mood even worse. All of a sudden, the guard's voice sliced the silence, making everyone jump in surprise.

"He's coming! Cacofonix is coming!"

The villagers ran to the gate to see their bard who was doing his best not to fall down. It seemed that he tripped on every rock on the road, barely able to move his legs. Fulliautomatix ran to him, followed by Unhygienix. They grabbed the bard by the elbows and felt him lean on them at once.

"What happened?" "Are you okay?" "Are you hurt?" they asked almost at the same time, not letting him answer.

"I'm just so tired," Cacofonix mumbled finally. He wanted only to have a rest at last, to lie down for a while.

"This is what I've got," he breathed as soon as he got to the village, taking the parchment out of his pocket and handing it to Vitalstatistix.

"What's this?" asked the chief, rubbing his chin. "We need to take it to Getafix".

And off he went, followed by Obelix, Astronomix and Sarsaparilla.

Getafix almost didn't leave his hut during all this time. Nobody knew exactly what he was doing but weren't brave enough to ask.

"Getafix, please look at this," the chief started as soon as they got inside the hut – it wasn't the time for ceremonies. Despite it was almost noon, the hut was dark, lit only by the fire burning in its place, making the heat of a summer day unbearable. Getafix, however, seemed not to pay attention to that.

"Hmmm…" the druid murmured as he took the parchment. He put it on the table and leaned forward, looking at it carefully. All his four guests did the same, blocking the light almost completely. Getafix had to ask them to step away for a few times until they finally obeyed unwillingly, still staring at the parchment from a distance.

"It looks like a piece of a map," the druid finally pronounced thoughtfully. "But I can't guess the area by such a small fragment".

"So this is what it's all about," Astronomix muttered. "After every challenge we get a piece of map which will lead to… Asterix," pronouncing his son's name hurt him almost physically.

"I guess so," Getafix nodded slowly.

"And we must pass them all to get Asterix back!" Obelix added flatly.

"I wonder what the next task will be," the chief said quietly.

And once again, they had to wait… Just sit helplessly and do nothing.

0101010

Nakir was heading back, hiding her flute into her bag. Everything had passed as planned. This Cacofonix turned out to be stronger than she had thought him to be but it was even more fun. So the Gauls had passed their first challenge…

"So?" Nini asked as her sister was passing her. "Did he pass it?"

"Yep," Nakir nodded.

"And what are we going to do next?" Nini knew the answer but she just liked discussing their plans.

"We'll give them a day off," the brunette smirked. "Let them have a rest… And how is our hero?"

"We are making progress," the other grinned widely. "By the way, I was just going to check on him so…" she stopped in a slight alarm, interrupted suddenly.

0101010

Asterix shivered more and more, listening to the silence, the only sounds in which were the dripping of water and the cheeping and the scratching of the rats around. He thought that if he had to stay there any longer he would possibly go mad. He even got used to the dull pain of his broken rib – it was bearable if he wasn't moving. And he couldn't move much anyway so he could deal with that. He just wanted to go home, because it was annoying him so much. The darkness was so heavy that he felt its pressure almost physically. It didn't let him breathe… or maybe it was something else, he didn't know. He heard some noise from outside and saw someone approaching him again. The candlelight was bright as usual but he didn't want to close his eyes anymore, welcoming the only thing that could defeat that solid darkness.

When the blinding moment was gone, the little Gaul could finally see his visitor. The eyes wet with tears, the erratic, worried breathing…

"Obelix!" Asterix exclaimed, unable to remember ever being so happy. "I'm so glad to see you! I knew you would come!"

"Of course!" Obelix replied. "You are my best friend, Asterix, I would never leave you alone in trouble!"

Asterix actually had tears in his eyes. Obelix had come. He cared. Everything would be fine now.

"Come on," Obelix said. "Let's take you home".

He grabbed Asterix by the shoulders to pick him up. The little warrior groaned in the sharp wave of pain. Something was wrong. He looked into his friend's concerned face and it disappeared.

Asterix opened his eyes to see the brunette shaking him by the shoulders.

"At last you woke up," she smirked.

The little Gaul was just staring at her first. Then the realization hit him really hard. _"It was just another dream…"_ His mind had played another evil trick on him. He wanted to scream and to cry but he would never give his kidnappers such a pleasure.

"Oh, there is such a storm outside!" Nini exclaimed cheerfully as she entered the cave. It had been the thunder which had interrupted her previously. So," she went on, addressing to Asterix. "still hoping?"

There was no answer, just a look full of hatred.

"They are just sitting in their warm huts, looking at the rain through their windows," the blonde kept talking. "And who knows? Maybe there is someone living in your hut already? Someone better than you… Someone they really like. Someone they care about, unlike you"

"This will not help you," Asterix replied, barely making himself talk. "Your stupid lies will not help".

Nini chuckled.

"Okay then," she said. "We'll leave you for now. And who knows?" her tone was mocking now. "Maybe your friends will come very soon!" She laughed, and the sisters went out, the freezing laugh drowning in the sound of a storm.

Asterix closed his eyes, not noticing the tears which were now free to run down his cheeks and even the sobs which caused the pain in his chest.

0101010

"I see he still doesn't believe you," Nakir said as she and her sister were finally in their shelter, trying to dry themselves by the fire.

"Oh, soon he will," Nini answered confidently. "He is very scared of it, it is quite obvious…"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters (except the OC-s) were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter ****Nine**

It was the noon of the next day. The summer sun had already destroyed all the traces of the yesterday's storm. The village was still quiet. Although Cacofonix felt himself a real hero, he didn't compose any song of victory or anything of that kind. The Gauls were waiting for the next challenge, feeling so helpless, unable to do anything else.

"We even don't know how Asterix is," Obelix sighed, sitting in Getafix's hut. He remembered that frightening moment when he had last seen his best friend – so limp, so pale, with traces of blood on his arms… The red-haired Gaul's heart tightened.

Getafix wanted to reply but couldn't. He just laid his hand on Obelix's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. The younger man just looked down. He hadn't talked like that with Asterix's parents around but now, when they finally went to get some rest, he was able to free some of his thoughts.

"I just… what if he's hurt? And…" he couldn't go on, feeling a lump in his throat. Dogmatix was whimpering beside him, sharing his master's emotions.

"It will be okay," Getafix finally pronounced quietly.

Obelix raised his head, looked at the druid and nodded in silence.

0101010

"Okay," Nakir stretched her arms a bit lazily. "So to our next task," she sighed in a slight boredom. "It will be too hard, he will refuse for sure…"

"We'll see," Nini replied soothingly. "Things are often not as simple as they appear to be… and people are even more complex…"

"Why did you say that?" the brunette tensed at once. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Nini raised her eyebrow. "Just my thought about the tasks. Calm down".

"Yes… sorry…" Nakir said, relaxing. "Just remembered…"

"I know," the blonde nodded. "You need to forget about that. Don't let it get you down. Besides, you see the first one has passed the challenge!"

Nakir stared at her sister stubbornly.

"It's only one of them, it shows nothing," she finally replied. There was a pause, after which she suddenly exclaimed: "Okay, back to the village then!"

"Oh, and I'll finally be able to practice my skills!" Nini smiled, happy at the change of the topic.

"What do you mean?" her sister's yellow eyes widened a little. "And what have you been doing all this time?"

"Just getting to know him better," the blonde waved her hand. "To know what he is afraid of… I like advancing slowly… It's more fun, you know".

Nakir nodded uncertainly. She whistled for her horse.

"And please," Nini said when her sister was already in the saddle, "be careful".

0101010

Asterix really hoped that there was no sign of tears in his face anymore when he heard footsteps and saw the familiar light. Nini came in and sat in front of the prisoner.

"Still aren't changing your mind?" she asked and sighed. "What can I do? I thought that if I laughed at it, you'd understand how ridiculous you looked".

"Why is it ridiculous, believing in your friends?" Asterix asked suddenly.

"Believing in your friends isn't ridiculous. It's ridiculous to believe that those people are your friends. And it's dangerous, too. They can leave you alone, just like now".

"Why do you need all this?" the Gaul asked, his voice weak, hoarse and tired. It was harder and harder to speak as he felt something pressing on his chest, not letting him to breathe normally. Another shiver ran across his entire body. It was so cold there! Too cold to be bearable…

"Well, you seem to be a clever person," Nini answered quietly. "And I hate people being stupid".

Asterix looked at her, feeling his head start aching again.

0101010

Nakir stopped in front of the village gate. She wasn't going to enter this time. She didn't need to – the guards saw her and ran to gather the other Gauls.

"So, Gauls!" she started as soon as all the villagers were in front of her. "You have succeeded in your first task. And it's good for you… Or, better to say, for Asterix," once again, everybody flinched hearing the name. "So the next of you to pass the challenge will be… Geriatrix!"

The Gauls stared at the brunette with wide eyes.

"No way!" Mrs. Geriatrix exclaimed sharply. "He will not participate in any kind of those games!"

"Hey! Let me speak for myself!" her husband intruded, waving his cane, as if threatening someone. Now everyone stared at him.

"You are a brave warrior," Nakir told the old man. "And there is a challenge for you. For your skills, strength and bravery".

"This will be just like Gergovia!" Geriatrix cried out eagerly, while his wife was trying to hold him back. The other villagers were not sure what to do. On the one hand, they wanted to help her, on the other hand – they didn't know how to do it, glaring at the place where Obelix, Astronomix and Sarsaparilla stood. So the Gauls just froze.

"But he's too old," Vitalstatistix finally spoke doubtfully.

"No, I am not!" Geriatrix yelled, threatening the chief with his cane again.

Nakir smirked and whistled. That very moment, a black horse came there. The animal looked quite wild, with its eyes seemingly a bit mad and its nostrils widened.

"This is your challenge," she spoke again, addressing the old Gaul. "You must keep in the saddle by all means. And you'll see where he leads you".

"What? No!" Mrs. Geriatrix yelped, covering her mouth in terror. Seeing that her husband wasn't sharing her thoughts, she turned round, looking at her fellow villagers. "Somebody, do something! Please…" Her gaze fixed at Obelix for a moment. The red-haired Gaul made a step forward but stopped and shook his head a bit guiltily.

The Gauls turned their heads to Getafix who was covering his face with his hands. "It's his decision," the druid muttered.

"His decision?" Fulliautomatix yelled. "But he's mad!"

But it was too late. Still murmuring something about Gergovia and that he had such a horse there, Geriatrix was getting into the saddle. Just as some of the villagers moved to stop him, the horse started its way.

Nakir started her way, too, leaving the shocked Gauls behind. Mrs. Geriatrix just stared at the spot where she could still see the horse, and when it was gone, started crying loudly.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters (except the OC-s) were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter ****Ten**

"What's so stupid?" Asterix asked, staring at Nini fiercely.

"Look," the blonde's green eyes focused entirely on the prisoner. "Are you dead sure about them?" Seeing he opened his mouth to say something, she interrupted hurriedly: "Don't try to lie to me, I see you are not. So don't lie to yourself and face the truth. I know there were times when you felt betrayed and mistrusted… You try to avoid those memories but they are so obvious to me".

Asterix felt too weak to argue. He closed his eyes, feeling his own heartbeat in his temples. The pressure on his chest rose, and his breathing became hoarse. Nini's voice sounded somewhere far away, and yet he caught every single word she said…

0101010

Geriatrix was doing his best, trying not to fall down. He had never seen horses like that in his long life. Like a storm wind they moved into the unknown. Sometimes only some miracle didn't let his slide out of the saddle. He knew it would be his death for sure, and he was too young for that. To be honest, he had always been a good rider but now he grew more and more tired every moment.

Suddenly, a flock of crows flew right into his face. Trying to get them off, the old man lost his balance. He was falling, and the horse seemed to be oblivious to that, not lessening the speed…

0101010

"So many times you risked your life for them…" Nini said almost in whisper. "And what did you get in return? For them you will always stay an outsider, Asterix," she tried to stress the name. "A suspicious outsider who might know too much… And they will try to avoid you… not to trust you too much… And this is sad, isn't it?"

She sounded sad, indeed. She saw the hostage's eyelids tremble a bit.

"Look, I don't know everything but you know it much better than me," she went on. "It did happen, right? I see it did. They might be nice to you when they need you to do something, when there is a mission for you… and yet, they will not listen to you when they don't need it – they just won't notice you".

Asterix still didn't open his eyes but Nini knew he heard her. Something was going on with him. Something strange, for sure. As if he were dreaming… but it all was too real.

_He was in the village. He was so worried, nearly panicking. He needed to warn them all about the danger, the Romans were coming! But the villagers were so busy arguing with each other about those elections… Sometimes Asterix really regretted about being so small, and that was just the case. Everyone just looked at him judgingly, as if he was intruding their world._

Everything around changed. _Asterix recognized the situation as his adventure with Caesar's son. No matter where he went, suspicious whispers followed him. Impedimenta was looking at him from upside down even though she was actually smaller than he was… Vitalstatistix and many others with those strange looks, too…How could they ever think that of him? That was such a strike to his honor…_

Asterix felt an irresistible wave of anger. He opened his eyes and felt even angrier – at his own helplessness this time. _"How could they? After all I had done for them…"_

Nini was watching him attentively. She had already guessed what had just happened and felt proud of herself. Asterix tried to give her another stubborn look but failed this time – he couldn't even focus his gaze.

"I see you are tired," the blonde said sympathetically. "We'll talk about it later".

And she left him alone again. Alone, with only the dripping, scratching and cheeping that showed him that he was still alive…

0101010

Geriatrix was falling to the ground. It was so fast but to him it seemed to be slowed down. With his last desperate attempt to cling to his dear life he waved his hand with his cane (he never left in, even while riding) and it tangled in something in the saddle. With a great effort the old Gaul renewed his balance. The ride was still on. He was still in game.

Later the horse stopped like a statue. It was so sudden that Geriatrix nearly fell down again. Still not jumping off the saddle, he looked around. There was nothing suspicious, nothing that could stop the horse so abruptly. He looked down and saw something… something that contrasted with the grass greatly. Carefully, he slid down to pick it up. It turned out to be another piece of parchment. As soon as he climbed back into the saddle, the horse started the way… Now in the direction of the village. And really slowly this time. The poor animal was obviously tired, and the rider was even more exhausted.

0101010

It was late evening when the village guards noticed the rider. Fulliautomatix and Unhygienix had to literally catch Geriatrix who fell into their arms, unable to stay in saddle anymore. Mrs. Geriatrix ran out of the hut to meet her husband. The last thing the old Gaul did before going to lie down was giving the parchment to the druid.

0101010

Nakir and Nini were sitting near the cave when the black horse arrived. After a few moments Nakir proclaimed:

"Geriatrix has succeeded".

Nini's eyes widened in slight surprise.

"See?" she said despite that. "I told you!"

"Still, there is something wrong about it," the brunette shook her head doubtfully. "But I can't say what yet…"

"And I had a success with our little friend!" Nini said proudly. "I had never managed to do it before but this time he had very clear images of his memories… And it's only the beginning!"

"I can imagine that," Nakir smirked. "So much fun for you…'

"I only wish I knew what he saw," the blonde sighed. "Anyways, this is already a result, and I have only just started!.."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters (except the OC-s) were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter ****Eleven**

Next day Nakir went to do some preparations for the next task which was about to take place that very evening. Nini chose to give the captive a break. It was important that she was the only living creature to talk to him so that he would actually wait for her to come and not let him go crazy in silence and darkness.

However, Asterix didn't want to see her that much yet. Trying to overcome the increasing pain in his chest and sometimes making some sharp and painful movements to keep the rats away, he kept calling for his friends.

"_Where are you__, Gauls? Where are you, Obelix?"_ It was like a spell already. As if they could hear his whisper. Or even his thoughts. But time passed, and nobody came. Maybe they thought he was dead and stopped searching for him? A lot of time had passed. To Asterix, it seemed to be weeks or even months. He tried to fall asleep, hoping to see some bright dreams at least. But there were no dreams – only the same darkness. He wasn't even sure whether he slept at all – it just was all the same.

0101010

The village had one more hero – Geriatrix was walking around with his head raised up proudly.

"See?" he said to everybody. "I told you I am still worthy of something! It was fun, honestly! Just like in good old times!"

To be honest, those proclamations started annoying everybody, especially when Cacofonix joined in the conversation with the old Gaul. But nobody could raise a hand to stop that. That's why the villagers even felt somewhat relieved when at the sunset the guards saw the brunette coming near.

"So, Geriatrix has passed," she started.

"And what did I say, huh?" the old Gaul exclaimed, grinning proudly. Nakir's yellow eyes focused on him for a while. The gaze was so confusing that Geriatrix fell silent.

"The next of you will be Unhygienix the fishmonger. It will need your professional skills".

"Tell me you are joking!" Fulliautomatix let out.

"Hey!" Unhygienix felt offended. I'll show you!"

Nakir watched them attentively until she finally decided to stop it.

"Unhygienix, follow me to the place of your task," she said flatly.

The fishmonger turned back to the villagers, exclaimed "You'll see!" once again and went to Nakir.

0101010

Finally, Nini decided to go on with her conversations with the prisoner. She took the candle and went inside the cave.

"Hi," she greeted and wasn't surprised when she got no answer. "Listen, I just want to help you".

"What if I don't need your help?" Asterix asked sharply.

"Oh, you do, believe me," the blonde answered convincingly. "You just don't want to see the obvious. It hurts, I know. But you have to…"

0101010

"See that rock over there?" Nakir asked the fishmonger. They were at the seashore. The rock was more like a little island, flat on the top. Unhygienix nodded.

"There will be a lot of fish… dead fish. You will need only one – the fresh one. Once you make up your choice, there will be no way back… Oh, and one more thing," she took something like a black scarf out of her pocket. "Once you get there, put it on your eyes. And don't even try to cheat – I'll be watching you".

So the challenge began. The smell was mortifying, and the rock was all slippery and wet. It was hard to keep balance. Unhygienix even felt a bit dizzy. But he had to show that he could make difference between fresh and stale fish…

0101010

_Asterix was walking around the village, feeling a bit strange. Again, whispers and suspicious looks – this time with a note of slight fright. Pieces of conversations… One of them hit the little warrior really hard. "Asterix is a traitor!" someone exclaimed, supported by many others. Then he was in his hut… "You are free to choose your friends, Asterix. Even in the enemy's camp. Even Romans," Vitalstatistix spoke, and Asterix sensed enormous contempt both in his voice and his expression. Then he was outside, talking to Fulliautomatix. "We've been seeing a lot of Romans around here lately…" Again, same suspicion and contempt…_

Asterix felt betrayed. He did put his life under risk for them for so many times and still they chose to believe a random Roman instead of him.

Once again the picture changed with great speed. Now he was facing the trial. _The judges were looking at him strictly. "… It was up to you to look after the cauldron and you failed in your duty. You have brought dishonor on our village…" the chief spoke, and every word was like a knife for the little warrior who would move mountains for his village. "… you are banished from the village, you may return only if you make up for what you have done!" And again, that feeling of loosing everything flooded Asterix. He was loosing everything he had, indeed. He did feel guilty, yes. But they wouldn't forgive him. He only caught the druids final words addressed to Obelix: "Let him be, Obelix, he is banished. Perhaps he will come back someday…" Like it was okay if he didn't come back…_

"Stop it…" the hoarse voice seemed to belong to someone else. "Stop it!" Asterix opened his eyes, clenching his temples to block the pain and the memories.

Nini didn't expect such reaction though she was quite pleased with it. She nodded.

"Now you see?" she asked softly.

"Leave me alone!" Asterix wanted it to be a yell but failed – he was too weak to speak that loudly. However, she stood up and left without uttering a word.

0101010

The blonde was sitting beside the cave when she saw her sister.

"So?" she asked.

"This one passed, too," Nakir replied. "But there is definitely something wrong about them all… I wish I knew what it is!"

0101010

Unhygienix handed the parchment to the druid.

"See?" he asked. "What did I tell you? Now you will never doubt my reputation!"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters (except the OC-s) were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter ****Twelve**

Asterix hated everything around: this cave, this darkness, these sounds in the silence, this never-ending pain… and this growing feeling of being abandoned, dumped by everyone. The memories kept coming by themselves… He had never paid much attention to things like that, and now it was like a new realization. He remembered when a charlatan Prolix came to the village, calling himself "a soothsayer"… Again, why would they believe a random stranger but not Asterix, their warrior? Why so much mistrust? And Obelix fell for it, too… Asterix shook his head slowly. _"Obelix is so naïve… He would get into more trouble if he wasn't so strong…"_ Obelix was his only hope now. His best friend. His only friend as it turned out to be…

0101010

Nini hated the dream she had so often. The same face… The face which she had loved many years ago… so many years… and which she hated now. She wanted to erase that a bit guilty smile from that drunken face… forever. And she knew her sister would eagerly help her.

So she was happy to open her eyes in the afternoon and see he was far out of her view. The expression of disgust was still visible in her face, and Nakir caught it easily.

"Did you see him again?" she asked. When her sister nodded, the brunette's yellow eyes sparkled menacingly. "We will find him, I promise. And he will see us. And he'll pay for everything he had done to us. We'll tell him everything we want. And then… I swear I'll kill him!" She hit a small stone construction beside her, and it fell into pieces.

Nini nodded again. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to see him at all. There was a long silence as the brunette was trying to calm down.

"So, time to see another villager!" Nakir said sometime later. "But they all pass… It's boring!"

Nini shrugged her shoulders.

"Good for them, what can I add?" she mumbled. "Still, there must be a weak link somewhere".

"Yeah… but we haven't found it yet…"

0101010

"How long is this all going to last?" Vitalstatistix asked Getafix as the two of them were in the chief's hut. "I hate these games".

The druid shook his head silently, deep in thought. That very moment the door opened, and three more people stormed in, followed by a little white dog.

"It's a private talk," Vitalstatistix spoke strictly. "So please leave us".

"I know it's about my son," Astronomix replied flatly. "And I have the right to know everything".

Sarsaparilla and Obelix just nodded.

"Do you think I like it?" Getafix spoke suddenly, as if coming back to reality. "These pointless challenges… And we are not even sure whether Asterix is alive!"

It was only then that he noticed the newcomers who shivered at that statement.

"Do you think he might be…?" Sarsaparilla was unable to finish, shaking with her entire body.

"I… no, not really…" the druid felt confused. "I'm sorry".

For a while everyone fell silent. Suddenly they heard the guards from outside.

"It's her! She has come again!"

It was the time for the new challenge.

0101010

Asterix was still deep in his memories, falling in and out of the reality. That didn't make much of a difference – it was surreal itself. He remembered being banished once again. _"Maybe they just wanted to get rid of me?"_ his twisted mind wondered. _"I wish I had known that chief's plans back then! It must have looked suspicious that he brought me food instead of…"_ another sharp blade cut him deep, _"instead of Obelix. Why did Obelix forget about me? No, he just forgets about everything when food is involved. No, he will never leave me, he's my best friend"_.

The little warrior tried to focus on something else, fearing to think that way about Obelix. The pain in his chest was rising, and now he started to cough, alarming the rats slightly.

0101010

"So, Fulliautomatix the blacksmith, are you ready?" Nakir asked. They were in a place surrounded with the rocks, not really far from the village though.

"Even Cacofonix and Unhygienix passed!" the Gaul exclaimed. "You bet I am!"

"Okay, then," the brunette nodded. "Here is your task. There," she pointed the direction, "you can see some swords. Only one of them is strong enough to complete the task. You must find it first. Then you'll have to look for the clues around the rocks over".

Fulliautomatix spent some time examining the swords. Then he finally took one and headed to the rocks. When he started breaking them with the sword, happy it WAS the needed one, lots of insects started escaping. The Gaul didn't like them much so he had to take care. After a long while he saw the wanted parchment. Tired of the hard work, he pulled his hand forward to take it. That was a huge mistake as he realized that very moment, as the sharp pain hit him.

0101010

Nini didn't go to the captive this time. First, she wasn't in the right mood, and second, it was necessary to let him think for himself. She had an ace in her pocket but she would uncover it later. He must be ready for it. She remembered the man she had seen in her dream. She remembered how lost she and her sister and father had felt after her stepmother's (Nakir's mother's) death… She never knew her own mother since she had been too small when she had died. Nakir, however, was big enough to suffer about her mother. But they would have handled that if not for what had happened next… And it was all HIS fault. Those gloomy thoughts were interrupted by her sister's arrival.

"So?" Nini asked expectantly, glad at the opportunity to change the direction of her thoughts.

"Well…" Nakir answered. "He did pass the challenge but looks like one of my little friends over there didn't like him much".

"Snake?" the blonde guessed.

"Yep," Nakir nodded. "I think he'll make it to the village though…"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters (except the OC-s) were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter ****Thirteen**

Fulliautomatix was making his way to the village, struggling for every step. It was already dark, and the fact that his vision was blurred made the situation even worse. He had to get there, or else no one would help him – he knew it too well. He could already see the lights of the village when he realized he couldn't go any longer. With the last powers of his will he forced himself to make a few more steps, and then everything went black, and he fell down.

Luckily, the guards noticed him and raised the alarm. Soon the blacksmith was carried to the druid's hut. The Gauls stood nearby, worried whispers all around.

0101010

"How is he?" Nakir asked her sister curiously.

"I was just going to check on him," the blonde answered, getting up and taking the candle. She was about to enter the cave when a crow flew up to them and sat near Nakir.

"She's worried," the brunette stated. "And she came from the village. I bet their druid has some hard times helping our latest hero".

"Then let's make it his challenge," Nini suggested.

Nakir took a short pause to think.

"I think you've got a point here," she said thoughtfully. "So to the village!" She turned to her sister. "I might stay there for long. If you see this crow come back here, it means I am in trouble".

The blonde nodded, a hint of concern in her green eyes.

And she headed to her horse. Nini sighed and went to see the hostage.

The first thing she heard after coming in were the coughs. The blonde sighed again: she had work to do…

0101010

As Nakir was approaching the village, she could hear panicked yelps all around it. Only after a while was she noticed by the guards. Soon some of the villagers, led by Vitalstatistix, appeared near the gate.

"What do you need?" the chief demanded menacingly. "What else do you need from us?"

"I see Getafix the druid is trying to help Fulliautomatix…" the brunette replied quietly. "So we decided to make it his own challenge. If he finds the cure, you will get a clue. If he fails, you will loose the clue… AND Fulliautomatix".

Everyone froze in terror.

"And tell your druid that he doesn't have much time," Nakir smirked, turning her horse back. She would stay around to watch everything by herself.

Vitalstatistix clenched his fists. Things were going from bad to worse…

Getafix was really alarmed. Fulliautomatix was still unconscious, and the druid couldn't find out what had happened to him. That, of course, was necessary for finding the way to help him. Soon Getafix left the idea of waking the blacksmith up and tried to examine him without it. It was then that he noticed the punctures on his arm.

"Oh, dear," the druid muttered under his breath, realizing the cause at last. He needed to prepare the antidote fast. The problem was that he didn't know what kind of snake it was…

0101010

Asterix had to struggle for every breath. The coughs were painful and exhausting. He was so cold that he couldn't stop shaking all the time. He barely noticed the light which appeared around him at once. Someone put a cup to his mouth. The hot liquid burned him like fire but it made him feel better. He opened his eyes to see the same cave and the same blonde.

He closed his eyes again. Maybe she was right all this time? What if the villagers really didn't need him? _"But what bad have I ever done to them? I've even never fought with them since childhood…"_ Then his memory hurried to remind him he was wrong. _He found himself in the forest, feeling almost the same rage he had felt back then. His own fellow villager talked to him like with an annoying fly. "… Get lost!" he yelled. That was too much for Asterix who pulled out his gourd with magic potion, seeing the contempt in his opponent's eyes changing into fear… "No, no… You can't do that!" it looked more like begging. But Asterix was too determined in his actions. There was a fierce but fast fight._

Asterix's memory moved to a few moments earlier. To the moment he dreaded to relive most… but couldn't get rid of it. _Same forest, just a few seconds before the fight… Atlantix, Pacifix, Baltix and Adriatix looking at him in annoyance… "We're hunting boars for Obelix"…_

Those words still rang in his ears when he returned back to reality. Obelix, his best friend, had just left him with nothing, literally even without food. For money. To become rich and influential. Maybe he didn't care as much as Asterix always tended to think? The little warrior felt completely lost.

Nini noticed that look on his face.

"I see you are beginning to understand," she said sympathetically. He tried to catch her every word, just because he needed to hear a human voice in this silence so much. "I am sorry to say that but they will not come. Look at yourself now. They can't even send you on another pointless mission".

Asterix looked down. _Pointless_. He remembered his most pointless mission – it was so difficult, so dangerous… He had felt so much despair… and the realization of that pointlessness had given him a stroke… it wasn't a good experience for sure.

He shut his eyes, hoping to block the surrounding reality. In practice, he just kept remembering all his quarrels with Obelix. And there were so many of them… Too many for any normal friendship. He let out a weak cough and fell asleep.

0101010

Nini was sitting in her usual place beside the cave entrance, listening to the sounds of the sea in front of her. She was waiting for her sister. A lot of time had passed, it was already late afternoon, and there was still no sign of her. Despite there was no crow which would show that something was wrong, the blonde felt worried. And she wondered how the things in the village were going. Some other thoughts and memories tried to penetrate her mind but she blocked them – this time quite successfully.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters (except the OC-s) were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter ****Fourteen**

Getafix was in despair. Nothing he tried worked, and Fulliautomatix was getting worse faster and faster. The hut had been too crowded a few minutes before but the druid demanded for everyone to leave. Some of the villagers were sitting by the entrance, most notably the patient's wife, Obelix, Astronomix and Sarsaparilla. Time passed, despite that for the villagers it seemed to be stopped, and there was nothing. Every second got them closer to the terrible.

0101010

Asterix woke up. He had stopped seeing dreams quite long ago. Maybe it was for the better – he didn't have to feel the disappointment of returning to the cold darkness of the cave. But, on the other hand, dreams could be his only way out to become free and happy – even for a short time.

Asterix felt like his entire world, everything he had believed in, everything he had lived for, was collapsing right before his eyes. His fellow villagers mistrusted him so often… and Obelix sometimes joined them. Sometimes he even repeated just what they were saying… _"You are free to choose your friends," he said, almost with the same expression as the chief had said before, "even in the enemy's camp. Even Romans". And the last words as he was leaving the little warrior's hut: "Ave, Asterix"._

"_Why didn't he want to understand? Why didn't he listen to me?"_

He kept remembering. All those stupid, pointless quarrels because of jealousy (Asterix remembered Zaza and the fights she had caused), misunderstanding or just out of nothing…

Asterix clenched his teeth. With all the powers of his mind he tried to bring his hope back to life. He needed to calm down. He took a deep breath and nearly choked with violent coughs. The rats became less frightened this time. Asterix leaned to the wall with the back of his head. Hope is the last thing to die… but the trouble is that everything dies sooner or later.

0101010

Nini was really worried now. It was evening, and there was still no sign from Nakir. She was even considering the option of going to the village again when she finally saw her sister.

As soon as Nini opened her mouth to ask something, Nakir simply nodded.

"But that was difficult," she added. "The druid even gave up at some point. Our hero wasn't even breathing… Or so thought the villagers I heard. But then Getafix finally remembered something and… he succeeded".

Nini nodded. There was a pause as she was digging in her thoughts and Nakir was just sitting on a stone, having rest.

"So," the brunette asked suddenly. "And how is our little friend?"

"Well, he is giving up," a delighted smile appeared in the blonde's face. "But he's sick. So we should hurry with the others".

"Okay, we will go on next morning then," Nakir agreed. "They are still frightened – I think this will make things even more interesting…"

0101010

Next morning Nakir left for the village. When the Gauls saw her, something was different in their reaction.

"When will these stupid games end?" Vitalstatistix asked her strictly.

"Believe me," the brunette answered calmly. "It will happen quite soon. Anyway, we don't have much time…"

"Why?" Astronomix demanded.

"Well… let's say your son is growing impatient," was the answer but some of the villagers sensed there was something more serious behind it. And it made them worry a lot.

"O chief Vitalstatistix!" Nakir exclaimed solemnly but it was easy to see she was mocking them. "Why don't you demonstrate us your skills and bravery?"

Vitalstatistix lowered his head. He had seen it was really dangerous, and he was so tired of all this. But he was the chief of the village, he just couldn't refuse. Seeing all the mental struggle in her husband's face, Impedimenta sprang into action.

"No! Have you seen what happened to Fulliautomatix? Please don't… Piggywiggy!"

This time he didn't even react to that nickname.

"You know I can't say no," he answered. "I just have no right to".

Impedimenta just nodded slowly. She knew she couldn't argue when he was like that…

0101010

Another portion of hot liquid, and again everything becomes slightly clearer.

"Why did you do this?" Asterix asked accusingly. "Why did you need me to know? Why didn't you let me just be happy?"

Nini barely managed to hold back a smile – it was just the time for her main trick. She needed to focus all her powers now…

"Because you would find out anyway. And it could have gone too far".

"What do you mean?"

"I can imagine what you have remembered," the blonde started. "But I guess there is something you can't remember…" she made a pause.

Asterix got lost in thoughts for a while. There was only one thing he couldn't remember, it was almost a whole day. And no one wanted to tell him about it. But was it so important?

"What are you leading to?" he barked and coughed again.

"Well, I just happened to see something," her voice became deep and almost unnaturally melodic. Asterix closed his eyes unwillingly. "You were in your village talking to Obelix…" sounded from somewhere far away…

_And there he was. In the village, facing Obelix. Another stupid quarrel. "Please Obelix, don't complicate things," the little warrior heard his own voice, soft and warm. "You are the one complicating things, Mr. Asterix!" Obelix exploded. "Do you know what Mr. Asterix thinks you are?" the little Gaul lost his temper, too. "And what does that little squirt think I am?" Asterix had never seen Obelix so angry… "He thi__nks you are a fat idiot!" Wrong words to say, very wrong words. In a short moment, Asterix saw real rage in the red-haired Gaul's face. Actual rage. Dangerous rage. "I am not fat!" Obelix yelled, his fist landing on the little warrior's head heavily._ Everything went black, and only then Asterix looked at Nini.

"You are lying,' he whispered.

"You know I am not," Nini shook her head. "All that day you were nothing like yourself but he didn't bother to pay attention to that. Contrary, he nearly did it once again…"

Asterix heard the familiar voice in his head… just a piece of a sentence… _"… unless you want to get closely acquainted with this fist again!"_ Asterix wondered what he had done but couldn't remember. His head ached terribly.

"So you see?" Nini asked, standing up and taking the candle. "You were hurt. Hurt by him. You needed help but he didn't care. So are you still hoping he will bother to come and save you? I am sorry to admit this but the answer is too obvious".


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters (except the OC-s) were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter Fifteen**

"So this is your challenge," Nakir said after a long journey. She and Vitalstatistix were standing on a cliff, a huge canyon in front of them. A long rope was hanging across the canyon, to the other side.

"All you need is to cross the canyon on this rope," the brunette explained. "I'll be waiting for you at the opposite side," and she turned aside and left him alone.

Vitalstatistix looked down the canyon – it was really deep. He swallowed but went ahead, clinging to the rope with his hands. It wasn't too difficult, was it?

It was, as he found out soon. When he was above the middle of the canyon, a pack of huge black crows flew to him. It was harder and harder to hold on as they attacked him again, and again. The Gaulish chief flinched in pain as he felt blood streaming down his hands. Holding the rope was so painful…

0101010

Asterix really wished for everyone just to leave him alone. He didn't want to see anybody anymore. But still, the blonde didn't give up.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" he asked her suddenly, barely able to hear his own voice.

Nini didn't expect this question though she should have. She had just never thought about it.

"Why did you need all this? What is your purpose?" Asterix stopped, exhausted.

Nini was still silent. The experiment was almost complete but she wouldn't explain it to him. However, soon she realized she didn't need to – the hostage fell into another oblivion.

0101010

The village was still silent. Suddenly, the guard saw someone coming near…

"Someone's coming here!" he yelled.

"Who is it? Piggywiggy?" hope sounded in Impedimenta's voice.

But it wasn't her husband. When the stranger came closer, the villagers saw it was a druid.

"Newsix, my dear friend!" Getafix exclaimed warmly though without too much of enthusiasm. "What has brought you here?"

"I was just passing by your village," was the answer. "My voyage is very long and tiring. I was hoping to get a shelter here for a short while…"

"You came in a hard time…" Getafix shook his head sadly. "But come in and be my guest".

Once in the druid's hut, Newsix (who was known for being quite a talkative person) started telling some stories. Getafix, being concerned about some other matters, barely caught parts of those stories.

"… and he betrayed his friends. I still can't understand how he could do this. He had changed so much…"

"Well, I think it must have been somewhere in his personality before that," Getafix answered. He hadn't a slightest idea who they were talking about but felt he just had to keep up the ball.

"You know, I used to think like that, too," Newsix answered. "But I saw such cases myself. People do change sometimes. You know, there was one man in our village. He was a great person, really. He got married and had a daughter. I wish you had seen her – such an adorable girl, blonde hair, bright green eyes…"

Getafix shrugged. The description reminded him of a certain person too much, and he just couldn't imagine it being adorable anymore.

"But her mother wasn't a perfect one," Newsix went on. He loved telling stories, even sad ones. "A year later she left her husband and daughter who was too small to find out the truth… As long as I remember her she thought her mother to be dead. As well as most of the others in the village, by the way – he told everyone she had died on her way to her parents. He married once again, much happier this time. They had another daughter. Yellow… what an unusual eye colour!"

Getafix shrugged again and looked at his friend more attentively. It couldn't be…

"The sisters were never close, though the poor woman tried to treat her stepdaughter like her own. I think they were too different. The older sister was more calm and thoughtful, the younger couldn't take the silence and had quite an explosive character. A few years later the wife died. And this is what I was talking about. Her poor husband couldn't handle this. He tried to drown his sorrows in wine, spending all his time and money at that. Soon he drowned himself. Drowned in debts. By that time he already paid no attention to his girls who needed him so much. All his world was wine. He sold out everything he had, they were poor. Only some neighbours fed the girls sometimes. Finally, when he was so deep in those debts that was about to be punished, he found the way to pay".

Newsix took a pause and shook his head. He sighed deeply.

"He sold both of his daughters to slavery".

He sighed again as Getafix backed in disgust at such a thing.

"I saw it myself," Newsix concluded. "They couldn't understand what was going on. They looked at their father and he just smiled guiltily… So, as I told you, people do change".

"When did it happen?" Getafix asked dryly.

"Oh, about eight years ago, I think," Newsix took a thought. "The older girl was about fifteen then, and the younger had just turned twelve. It was her birthday," he smiled sadly.

Getafix closed his eyes for a while.

"And what happened to them next?" he asked after a pause.

"No idea," Newsix was surprised at such an interest. "Why?"

Getafix froze in doubts, thinking whether to tell his friend about everything or not. Just as he opened his mouth, he heard noise from outside.

When both of the druids went out, they saw Vitalstatistix standing there, hugging his wife. His hands were all covered in fresh blood. He was so tired but looked around a bit proudly. He saw Getafix and simply nodded to him, handing him a piece of parchment.

"I showed them who the chief here is," he said in a weak voice and went to his hut, followed by Impedimenta.

"See?" Astronomix told his wife though it sounded like he was addressing himself, too. "We'll find him. It will be fine soon".

Obelix, who was standing near them, nodded a bit too eagerly.

"What is going on here?" Newsix asked suddenly, and everyone turned to him, waiting for someone to explain.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters (except the OC-s) were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter ****Sixteen**

Nini felt tired. Because of all those dreams she couldn't sleep normally. She saw the same guilty smile over and over again. So she was exceptionally happy to see Nakir coming closer. Without waiting for her sister to ask any questions, the brunette nodded quickly.

"Funny," Nini remarked. "His friends do everything to save him, meaning they do care. And he gave up. So he wasn't so sure about them in the first place".

"Anyways, we must end it," Nakir replied. "How is he doing?"

"Not very well. We should hurry up".

"We have more reasons to hurry up," Nakir smirked, clenching her fists. "We have one visit to pay…"

"Do you still want to do this?" the blonde asked doubtfully. "I will never forgive him, either, but after all, he is our father…"

Nakir's eyes widened.

"Yes, a great Daddy we had," she said mockingly. "He sold us!"

"But he used to love us…" Nini was still in doubts.

"All he loved was wine!" the brunette yelled. "Or have you forgotten our wonderful five years in…" she made a pause, then hissed: "… slavery? You were at least surrounded by people!"

"I wish I hadn't been!" Nini fought back. "You call them people! Animals have so much more humanity!"

They stopped, looking at each other and breathing heavily.

"I'll go to the village in the evening," Nakir said quietly. The argument was over. Her sister nodded in agreement.

What Nini had never voiced was that she had one more person in her mind. Or, better to say, one more feeling. Nakir felt left and betrayed, she could fully understand that. She felt like that herself. But she felt it with double force. Not only her father had left her – it had also been her mother. She knew she hadn't died then – she had heard her father talk to their druid once. Nini just wanted to let it go and forget it, that's why she had never told anyone about it. Nakir was different – she needed revenge. Maybe she had a point there – Nini wasn't sure. She wasn't sure about anything, actually – another trace of her "wonderful five years". She sighed and headed to the cave.

0101010

Asterix didn't care much about anything. He felt like falling asleep very slowly. Into real deep sleep. The rats were losing their fear of him, coming closer and closer. He knew they would lose it completely soon… but somehow even that didn't scare him. Again, light moving up to him. Again, he closes his eyes. _"When will she leave me alone?"_

"I know you aren't asleep, so stop pretending," did she sound… tired?

Nini sat down. She noticed her prisoner looking at her curiously. She even felt sorry for him on some level.

"I see you aren't waiting for anyone to come anymore?" she asked quietly.

Asterix closed his eyes and turned his head away. She read this gesture. She knew she was right. He had given up.

0101010

"I can't believe it!" Newsix exclaimed. He was in Getafix's hut again. It was quite crowded at the moment. "Nini and Nakir… I heard rumours that they had escaped somehow but what you are saying is just so… weird. Why are they doing this?"

"I wish we knew," Getafix sighed. "All we do now is simply obey them to see what's next but it seems to be endless"

Newsix shook his head.

"I still can't believe you are talking about them. They were so nice girls… Even though they weren't getting on too well. What you have told me now is completely opposite".

There was some noise from outside.

"She has come again," Vitalstatistix guessed.

Nakir waited everyone to gather. Only then she started.

"The time has come," she said. "I should say, we have to hurry," she added with a smirk which made some of the Gauls shiver. But she didn't notice that – her gaze was focused on one of them. The one whose face she remembered from some old times. The one who hadn't belong there.

"Is it her?" Getafix whispered to his friend.

"I'm not sure," Newsix answered. "I can't see her well enough. Besides, she was twelve when I last saw her. The voice sound similar though…"

"The next challenge is for the ladies. Your husbands have passed. And now let's see what the wives are worthy of".

"Come on!" Impedimenta exclaimed suddenly, surprised at herself. "Let's show them what we can do! Let's prove we are not worse than men!"

"All you need to do is climb a tree," Nakir said simply, as the wives of those who had passed their tasks stepped forward. Three women were standing in front of her…

"Hey!" The brunette said. "There must be four of you!"

Everyone looked at Mrs. Geriatrix who was still standing behind.

"I don't need to prove anything to anyone," she said stubbornly. "I don't want to". Before anyone could say anything, she turned round and went home. Sarsaparilla moved to catch up with her but was stopped by the visitor.

"Stop! It must be her choice!" she hissed. Her yellow eyes were shining – this was already something! And she finally got it… the thing she had thought to be wrong before. And now everything made sense. No contradictions.

0101010

"Here are the trees you must climb," Nakir said when she and three more women had arrived at the place. "The clue is on the top of one of them. Since one of you refused, you will have only three trees out of four. Still, it's not that bad, is it? And more interesting – you will succeed if you are lucky!"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters (except the OC-s) were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter ****Seventeen**

"What is going on with you?" Sarsaparilla yelled. She couldn't remember ever being so angry. This feeling was also forced by her fear and despair.

"Nothing," Mrs. Geriatrix replied. "But climbing trees is not for me, really".

"Not for you?" Sarsaparilla was shocked. "It's not just a game! They've got…" she couldn't go on, sobbing.

"Look, I am very sorry for you but it doesn't mean that we all must risk for only one person. I couldn't stop Geriatrix but I am not that stupid myself".

"Risk?" Obelix, who had come up to them and heard the last statement, exploded. "Asterix had risked so much for us! Including you!" he felt so disappointed. "He had been through so many dangerous missions, and you don't want to climb some tree?" he couldn't go on, his lips were trembling, tears building up in his eyes.

"You are a coward traitor," Sarsaparilla whispered.

Mrs. Geriatrix was left alone. _"Maybe they are right?"_ she thought. _"I shouldn't have done so, now they will treat me like someone bad"_. She sat like that for a while when another thought stroke her. _"I am really a coward. I wish I could change it all…"_

0101010

"So is it one of those sisters?" Getafix asked.

"Most likely," Newsix shrugged his shoulders. "Though I am still not sure".

Getafix nodded to himself. Even if it WAS her, how was it supposed to help them? Obviously, something had cracked inside those girls since his friend had last seen them. Obviously, such events couldn't pass without a trace. Everything was obvious. And there was no other way out.

0101010

Asterix was half-asleep, waking up only because of his own loud and painful coughs. He just wanted it all to end. It was all he wanted. Suddenly some sharp pain in his arm woke him up. Instinctively he moved it, surprised at how difficult it turned out to be. He opened his eyes and looked at the arm, seeing blood on it. The scratching around him left no doubts – the rats were no longer afraid of him. Only the exceptionally loud coughs could frighten them a bit. Some weak movements could keep him alive but not for long, he knew. He didn't want it to be so painful. But he had no strength to fight…

0101010

Nini had to come to check on the prisoner quite often now as she had noticed the rats' behaviour. That kept her busy until her sister's arrival.

Nakir had so much to tell but she decided to start with the most important.

"They failed!" she exclaimed.

"How come?" Nini had thought that challenge to be the easiest.

"One of them refused," was the answer. "Ironically, the "clue" was on the top of her tree…"

"I bet it was Mrs. Geriatrix," Nini said thoughtfully. Nakir, who had wanted to go on, paused, staring at her sister with curiosity.

"As far as I know, everything depends on the mood for her," Nini explained, remembering her observations. "She can act quite randomly, sometimes not thinking about the consequences."

Nakir nodded.

"You know what I've noticed?" she said. "Remember when I told you there was something strange about them? Something out of order? Now I know what it is. Even when they passed the tasks… they all had their own motives. Someone wanted to show his professional skills, his (or her) bravery. Their bard did it just because he was scared…"

"You think so?" the blonde asked thoughtfully.

"Yes," Nakir nodded. "So our first suggestion when we had started it all has proved".

"There are still two more challenges," the elder sister reminded. "We'll know when we see the whole thing".

The brunette nodded uncertainly. Then she remembered one more thing.

"I saw someone familiar in the village," she said. "I don't remember for sure though… I think it was our druid".

"Newsix? He was quite nice to us," Nini remembered.

"Do you think he can help us find our father?" Nakir's eyes were shining with the dangerous light the blonde knew so well.

Nini didn't want to think about it yet. She still wanted to hope that they had been wrong while starting their "experiment" as they called it. She chose to change the subject.

"Do something to those rats," she said. "They will eat him!"

Nakir sighed, seeing that her sister didn't want to talk about revenge. When she entered the cave, she saw that the rodents were acting nervous. She took a thought.

"Looks like we really need to hurry up," she whispered. The tide water was about to come.

0101010

"It's strange," Getafix murmured under his breath. "This map… I know that we don't have the most recent bit but it is made in such a way that we can't find everything out too soon".

The village was silent and low – it was their first fail. Nobody knew what was coming next…


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters (except the OC-s) were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter ****Eighteen**

"How much time do we have?" Nini asked.

"Not too much," was the answer. "But I think it will be enough. We can end it right now though – I don't think two more challenges will change anything. They don't care – we were right".

Nini truly hoped it was wrong. And she didn't want to lose her hope.

"No, we need to know for sure," she replied.

"What's wrong with you?" Nakir looked at her sister carefully. "First you convince him that nobody cares, and now you are sad that he finally agreed!"

"I didn't convince him," the blonde answered. "That wasn't the point, and you know it. If I wanted to convince him, he would agree at once. It's just that he found that all possible to begin with. But if we are right…" she made a pause, "… how can we live then? Without trusting anybody…"

"We can trust each other," Nakir reminded.

"Why? If we follow this logic, how can we know whom to trust?"

"Look," Nakir was now defending herself. "You were the only one who didn't betray me three years ago! And you know why we started all this! So stop talking this nonsense!"

"But I wasn't betrayed that day!" Nini exclaimed. "My friends were all killed! By yours mostly!"

"How dare you!" Nakir whispered. She remembered how lost she had felt when they all had left her alone, joining their *owner* to deal with the rebellion. Besides, she was sure that Nini had convinced the others to follow her. So she couldn't be that sure that she hadn't been betrayed. There was a silence for a while. Finally, Nini sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry," she said calmly. She wanted to go on but was interrupted as her sister just nodded.

"I know what you mean," she said. "So let's not waste our time and go on with the next challenge. See you soon!"

0101010

The village was still abnormally quiet.

"Why do they need this?" Vitalstatistix asked again and again. "It's just pointless! And we even don't know whether Asterix is alive after all!"

Seeing the movement of some of the present, he added:

"Of course, I hope he is alive but we haven't seen him for so long! Who knows…" he got totally confused and stopped, having received a strict look from Getafix and hearing Sarsaparilla's sobs.

"Look," Obelix shouted out loud. The chief had just crossed the line, voicing the red-haired Gaul's biggest fear. "Asterix is alive! He is absolutely okay! And we will get him back here soon! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Vitalstatistix nodded hurriedly. That moment they heard the guard's voice. One of the kidnappers was back for the next challenge…

Nakir watched the usual routine as the villagers were gathering in front of her. She was already slightly fed up with it but it was about to end soon anyway.

"I am disappointed," she started. "Your latest fail was so stupid. I bet your friend will be disappointed when he finds out… if he finds out".

Suddenly she was interrupted.

"Nakir!" Newsix exclaimed. "What has happened to you? Why are you doing all these terrible things?"

Nakir took a pause as she glanced at the druid. Her features became even crueler.

"If you interrupt me, I'll leave right now, and your friend will be waiting for your help for the rest of his short live! And I assure you it will be short!"

Everybody fell dead silent, and only some quiet sobs sounded in the crowd.

"Obelix," Nakir called at last. "It's your turn now".

Without saying a word, the menhir delivery man stepped forward. He stopped right in front of the brunette, looking her in the eye with the deepest hatred he could muster.

"Follow me," Nakir wasn't afraid but something about that gaze made her shiver a bit.

"Here," she said when they reached their destination. "All you need to do is just pass to the opposite end of this path".

Obelix gave her a surprised look. It seemed way too easy.

"And you can stop it any moment," Nakir added, making Obelix's surprise grow. "Oh, and one more thing. Call my name – and I am gone. What is it?"

And she left the confused Gaul behind. It was time for her to check on the prisoner in the cave…

0101010

Asterix hadn't got any visits for quite a while now, and yet the cave seemed to be exceptionally crowded. The rats were acting strangely, rushing here and there. At least they didn't bite him anymore… though he had already had enough. He didn't pay much attention to them anymore – he was just staring at one spot on the ceiling without seeing it. Only coughs woke him up from time to time. At those moments he wished to stop breathing – so painful and tiring it was. He wondered why it all lasted so long. But those moments were too short, and he fell into oblivion again and again, not knowing what was real and what wasn't…

0101010

Obelix made a step forward and found himself on a narrow path, surrounded with a hedge from both sides. The silence was so thick that it was actually dinning in his ears. Every step he took seemed to be so loud… The silence was truly deadly, and it made his insides squirm. He started walking quite fast when suddenly he heard a voice…

"Why are you here?"

Obelix looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"To save my friend," he answered in a shaky voice.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the voice sang. Obelix stopped. There was something about it. Something almost… magical.

"Of course," he didn't know why it effected him so much, but his every word sounded quieter than the previous one.

"You might not be pleased with what you will see," the voice said softly.

"W-why?" the Gaul's mouth felt dry.

"What if you are too late? And you won't be able to save him…"

Obelix shook his head. He wasn't listening to it. He wasn't…

"And Asterix will call you, will ask for your help until the end… and you will not come. You will not come when he needs you most…"

There was a silence. A dead silence, after which the voice hissed menacingly:

"What if he's already dead?"

"No!" Obelix exclaimed. He lowered his head and went ahead.

"And you know what's the worst thing?" the voice followed him even as he was almost running. "It's that you feel guilty. If not for you, he wouldn't have got into danger…"

Obelix held back a sob.

"It's not the first time though, is it," the voice went on calmly. "When he gets into danger because of you…"

The menhir delivery man stopped again. Voices flooded his mind. He closed his eyes, trying to focus, but instead he just added images to them. He remembered when he had hit Asterix… remembered when Asterix had been nearly killed because of his greed for that potion…

Sweat was streaming down his face, combining with tears. He wanted to stop it, wanted to get out. But he just had no right to. He had to go forward, no matter what. And so he did, trying to block everything else.

Nini was really enjoying the change of surroundings. And what she was doing at the moment was more like convincing than her work with the prisoner. However, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor Gaul. Looked like Nakir had been wrong after all.

After some more time of this painful listening Obelix finally reached the end of his way. Trembling and crying like a child, he took the piece of map, hearing the silence around him break down with the voices of hundreds of birds. _"Silence,"_ he thought suddenly, remembering that brunette's question. The answer was silence, which had nearly driven him crazy…


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters (except the OC-s) were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter ****Nineteen**

The villagers were standing near the village gate, staring into the horizon impatiently. There was still no sign of Obelix. Nobody actually knew how much time had passed. Every additional second of waiting was a torture for Astronomix and Sarsaparilla, and the rest felt nervous and nearly panicked, too. They were all just so tired of all this. They wanted it to end and were afraid of it at the same time. They were afraid of the ending of all this. Who knows what could have happened to their poor friend? And now Obelix was so late… Or maybe he wasn't. Time always passes too slowly when you are waiting.

"There he is!" one of the guards finally exclaimed, and soon everybody saw the red-haired Gaul. Obelix was shaking as he walked. Shaking with a mixture of feelings, mostly fear and helpless rage. When he came up to his fellows, he just gave the parchment to Getafix in silence.

"Are you alright?" despite everything, Sarsaparilla couldn't hide her concern about him. Obelix looked at her, and she saw that he wasn't crying despite his face being wet with tears. The well-covered Gaul just nodded without uttering a single word.

"What has life done to them?" Newsix muttered under his breath, shaking his head pitifully. Nobody seemed to pay attention though.

"I see you are busy now," the familiar sickening voice sounded suddenly. Everybody turned round to see Nakir. "And I was going to start with the final challenge…" she made a pause and went on, seeing everybody stare at her in silence: "Astronomix and Sarsaparilla, it is your turn now, if you want to help your son…"

The two stepped forward, clenching their teeth and trying to keep their balance.

"Of course, you may stay here," the brunette added. "Just like one of you did".

"Nakir!" Newsix exclaimed. "Why are you doing this? Why are you talking like that? Can't you see how much pain you are causing these people?"

"We'll see," Nakir hissed. The druid finally got it.

"Just the fact you had troubles with your father doesn't mean all parents don't care!" he said.

"And they will prove it," the brunette smirked. "Or they'll show the contrary. So let's go!"

The last statement was addressed to the captive's parents. Thus she showed Newsix that their argument was over. She didn't want to talk to him, especially with all those people around.

0101010

"So, here we are," Nakir said with fake cheer after a while. "See that rock? The key is there. I wouldn't waste time if I were you. I really mean it, you must hurry if you don't want your son to end up quite miserably". And she left the couple alone.

The rock she had been pointing at was quite far away. It was getting dark, and the wind was quite strong, bringing heavy clouds. The couple started their way in silence. They didn't want to talk or even look around – the only thing they saw was the rock they were heading to. And they should have looked around as they realized soon…

They barely heard the noise somewhere near them until it was too late. All of a sudden, a fox jumped, as it seemed, out of nowhere. It knocked Astronomix down to the ground and got prepared for the final touch. But the Gaul used to be a good warrior and still had some strength left. He began to struggle under the animal, and soon his hands and arms were all covered in blood. He didn't know how long he would last but that moment the fox whimpered, having received a hit in the head, and limped away. Sarsaparilla threw the heavy branch away and hurried to help her husband. Slowly, he got up. His appearance made her insides squirm again but she did her best not to cry – this wasn't the time for it. Supporting each other by the elbows, they went ahead, growing more and more tired.

Suddenly, it started raining. There was no thunder, no sound of the wind which was now gone – only the raindrops falling dully on everything around.

The two Gauls went and went forward, their small silhouettes already invisible from quite a short distance. Astronomix felt worse with every step. He was afraid to admit it even to himself. He wasn't giving up. He had no right to give up. The wind started blowing again. It was so strong that it seemed to be able to fly the couple away easily, and only their will kept them from being taken by it. The path was slippery and muddy but they didn't notice that.

Finally, Astronomix saw everything become much darker than before. He couldn't see a thing and only felt his wife's elbow. He had no strength left. Slowly, he slid down to the ground, feeling his pain reduce a bit. Sarsaparilla stopped.

"Go without me," Astronomix whispered before his wife could manage to say anything. That weak whisper seemed to crack something as the storm broke out that very moment.

"What? No! I…" the woman was lost. She was panicked, raindrops on her face mixing with tears. She wanted to block the reality while she was trying to shake her husband back into it. She couldn't leave him. Neither could she leave her son. She fell to her knees into the mud by Astronomix, shaking with sobs.

0101010

Both Nakir and Nini were watching all that closely, staying invisible to the two Gauls. They looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. Obviously, those two failed. The sisters watched Sarsaparilla's feeble attempts to get up which all ended up with falling back to her knees in exhaustion.

"Okay, that's it," Nini said as she stepped from the darkness. "You have failed. It's obvious".

The woman looked at the blonde with the biggest fear she had ever felt. She knew what it could have meant. The rain was slowly becoming weaker and was now close to stop.

"It means you will not get the map," Nakir added, following her sister. "But forget about the map, anyway".

"He's in the cave not far from the coast, on one of the islands in the sea," Nini went on. "The farthest one".

"I can't…" Sarsaparilla shook her head, crying more and more intensely. Even though Astronomix started gaining consciousness, she couldn't leave him. The exhaustion, the stress and all the horrors of the past days finally caught up with her, and everything went dark as she passed out.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N Okay, this chapter is gonna be really harsh! I __do love Asterix, so I don't know why I am doing all this to him… Am I a sadist? Probably… Anyways, you have been warned…_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters (except the OC-s) were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter ****Twenty**

Sarsaparilla was finally coming back to her senses. First thing she knew was that she wasn't cold anymore. It felt warm and dry. She opened her eyes slowly, looking around, registering her surroundings. Instead of the dark sky there was a wooden ceiling above her. It took her a few more seconds to finally realize she was actually in her son's hut. _"How can it be? Was it a dream?"_ she thought absentmindedly, the fatigue not allowing her to focus. However, she stood up from the bed she had been lying in and went out. She needed to see her husband. Needed to know what had happened. Needed to know where her son was.

Just on the doorstep she nearly walked into Astronomix. He looked really tired, too, his wounds freshly dressed. In silence, he hugged her as tightly as he could. Getafix appeared near the couple that very moment.

"What happened?" the woman asked once she had freed herself. "Asterix! We need to get him! We need to…"

She stopped, seeing nobody move. It frightened her, and she froze, with her eyes widened.

"You don't have to,' Getafix spoke at last in a soothing voice. "Obelix went to get him".

"But how does he know where to go? How did we get here? When did Obelix leave there?" Sarsaparilla was so panicked that she just asked all those questions in random order, not letting the druid answer them.

"Obelix followed you when you left for your challenge," Getafix explained when she stopped to catch her breath. "He heard where to go. He took you here and went to get Asterix. It was not that long ago, though he must be here any moment now".

"And it will be all over," Astronomix said quietly, still a bit weak. "Our boy will be back home, you'll see it will be fine".

0101010

Asterix was finally alone in the cave. The rats were all gone. He didn't know why. He didn't care. He was still in the cave, and yet he didn't really feel like he was there. He was just absent. He still registered everything around but it happened automatically, without any interest. His breathing was noisy and painful, all the remains of his strength was spent for it. And the coughs, those coughs that exhausted him more than anything. Just a few moments before he was so cold and now he felt like on fire.

Suddenly he heard some noise from the entrance, and the rats' absence was explained immediately as water started flooding the cave. All the little Gaul felt was that something cold was touching his burning skin. It felt good. He closed his eyes. The pain was gone. Everything was gone. He felt like falling down somewhere deep, really deep. And it didn't worry him – he had felt just like that while falling asleep in his childhood. A comforting feeling. He couldn't move anymore, and the time seemed to have stopped right then. And he would have gone on like that but a sudden rush of panic came over him. It was like his body was fighting against that feeling. It didn't want to die. Asterix tried to move desperately, fighting against his own will. After a while of this insane struggle the little warrior twitched and felt a sudden wave of all senses come back to him. He was in pain, in a great deal of it. The water was so cold that it actually hurt. Besides, it was salty, and it added even more pain to the bites left by the rats. Shaking with cold and pain, Asterix opened his eyes to see a human silhouette standing nearby.

"Asterix," a familiar voice sobbed. "I…" more sobs. The person obviously just couldn't keep talking.

Asterix recognised the voice at once. He stared up to where the person's face must have been for a while.

"Why did you come?" he finally whispered hoarsely. Having got no answer, he went on, taking some more painful breaths. "You wouldn't bother to come. So you're not real".

"I am real!" Obelix exclaimed at last, believing neither his eyes nor his ears. He still didn't recover from his shock, unable to handle it.

Asterix looked at him for another while, too tired to talk, until he lost his interest, assuming it was another delusion. Obelix, still shaking with sobs, finally recollected his will and took his friend in his arms carefully. The little Gaul yelped in pain as he felt his broken rib which had already started healing move suddenly.

"Okay, you are real!" he croaked. "Stop it! Leave me alone! Please!"

A wave of coughs interrupted him, causing even more pain.

Obelix didn't stop, making desperate attempts to keep going. A few seconds later they were outside the cave, where the sun was already rising. The sudden daylight didn't make the poor warrior feel any better. Some more coughs. _"When is this all going to stop?.."_

Obelix just ran to the village, trying to ignore everything around him. He even did his best at not looking at his friend who looked frighteningly. He just needed to get him home. _"Getafix will take care of him. He will get better, and everything will be just like it was before…"_

The red-haired Gaul saw the village at last, and the guards seemed to notice him, too. They were almost home…


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N I'm sorry I made you wait for so long! I am really sorry! I hope I'll be able to update more often :)_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters (except the OC-s) were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter ****Twenty-One**

The village had been too quiet quite often lately, and yet at the moment it was just deadly still. When the guards had seen Obelix approaching, there was a sudden wave of movement. But when he had come closer, everyone froze, holding a gasp of shock. And this feeling was still there, although it had been a while since the red-haired Gaul's arrival.

The same silence was in Getafix's hut. Only here it wasn't that total – from time to time it just exploded with terrible coughs. Asterix, however, was unconscious. He had passed out on the way to the village, which had freaked his already frightened friend out. Only the coughs never stopped. Getafix checked on his state quite often. Feeling the terrible fever, he shook his head slowly from time to time. The wounds from the bites were now cleaned up and dressed so at least the little warrior didn't look so scary anymore. He was just very pale and thin. He really looked sick. And miserable.

Obelix never left his friend ever since he had brought him here. Now he was looking down at him with teary eyes. Even looking at Asterix hurt. Especially remembering that weird conversation in the cave. Obelix could only imagine what had happened to his smaller friend there. He looked aside to see Astronomix and Sarsaparilla sitting there, holding hands and trying hard not to cry. Obelix turned his head back and stared at Asterix's pale face again. He felt anger. He was furious. Someone had to be punished. Someone had to pay for this. And the Obelix knew perfectly well who it was. Normally even a half of the rage he felt now would make him explode, crashing everything around. But he just stood there, feeling being torn apart by his anger and unable to move away. He just couldn't leave. Couldn't leave Asterix after all that. He had to be by his side. Although all his insides screamed for revenge, he felt he couldn't afford it now.

0101010

"So, shall we start with our revenge now?" Nakir smirked menacingly. Nini shrugged.

"What good will it do us?" she asked absentmindedly.

"What?" the brunette even stepped back. "Wasn't it our purpose to begin with? When we ran away?"

"When we ran away, our purpose was to run away," Nini answered simply. "And to save the others".

"Yeah, that's why the others betrayed us. We wanted to save them, and they…"

"People are stupid sometimes. Fear can make them stupid, too".

The blonde closed her eyes for a moment, remembering how she had seen her sister for the first time after about five years. _She was allowed out of the area where she and some others were kept for the first time. Well, actually, she was given some work to do, since the slave who was supposed to do it had died that morning. Just as she was passing the corral, she saw Nakir. She recognised her at once, despite not seeing her for so long. Both of them had the same shining in their eyes. Both were determined to become free…_

"So, are we going to look for father?" Nakir asked suddenly. Nini sighed.

"We don't even know whether he is alive," she said. There was a pause.

"I know who can help us with it," the brunette gave her sister another menacing smirk.

"You mean Newsix?"

"We must ask him about it," Nakir nodded.

"Well, then we'll have to wait," noticing her sister's puzzled look, Nini added: "Now he's in the village. We can't go there after all that has happened".

Nakir tried to calm down. She knew that when she was angry or just thinking about revenge she couldn't think straight. In those moments she was really glad that Nini was with her.

"Okay," she said, "then we'll wait till he leaves".

There was another pause. Nakir decided to change the subject since there was another thing which was bothering her.

"You know," she started. "I hoped our… "experiment" will prove something. That it will make me… us… feel better… somehow. And now, when I know that people can care, that there is friendship… I don't feel any better".

"Because it just means that we are so unlucky," Nini finished the thought. "If the results were opposite, we'd just be like others. But we see that people actually do have good, loving families and friends… and we don't".

Nakir nodded in agreement.

"But you know?" Nini went on. "It's not entirely right. Because we are each other's family and each other's friend". She paused, thinking whether she had put that statement correctly. But seeing her sister smile, she understood she did.

"I guess we need to change our lair," Nakir suggested. "The angry Gauls might be here any moment".

"I don't think so," the elder sister replied. "Guess they aren't planning revenge now. They have something more important… but being too careful isn't bad. Let's move and wait for Newsix from a place where we can see him when he leaves the village".


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I just felt I needed to stop where I stopped. I hope you will enjoy! As usual, reviews are welcome! And I hope my next update will be longer and sooner than this one ;)_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters (except the OC-s) were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter ****Twenty-Two**

Pain was the first thing to be acknowledged. Breathing hurt. Asterix lay in silence, unwilling to open his eyes and see the cave he hated so much. However, after a short while he assumed he was somewhere else. It was warm and dry. Suddenly something touched his forehead. Deciding that he couldn't stay like that forever, the little Gaul finally opened his eyes.

As soon as he did, he had to close them again at once. The light was too bright. After such a long time spent in the complete dark it was too much for him. Slowly, he tried to get used to it, and when he finally did, he felt confused. He was covered with a thick blanket and the chills were gone. He saw Getafix standing nearby. The druid wasn't looking at him, seemingly lost in thought. Astronomix and Sarsaparilla were sitting not far, leaning on each other. They were asleep but didn't look peaceful at all. Asterix noted the dressing on his father's arm and wondered what could have happened. His mind was empty – he didn't want to concentrate too much on anything.

Suddenly, the door opened, allowing two more people inside. One of them was a stranger to the little warrior but he looked like a druid. The other was Obelix. They had brought some water.

"Asterix!" he yelled, making everyone else jump. He rushed to his friend but was stopped by Getafix. It was only then that the latter noticed that Asterix was awake. Everybody gathered around the bed, and only the stranger stayed somewhat behind.

"Rixikins!" Sarsaparilla exclaimed.

"How are you, son?" Astronomix asked.

Asterix wanted to answer but started coughing violently as soon as he opened his mouth. When it was finally over, he suddenly felt that he didn't know what to say. His confusion rose. The worried looks on their faces obviously showed that they cared about him... or maybe about something else? But why hadn't they done anything earlier? This mental struggle was too tiring. He didn't want to think about it. He had been doing it for too long lately. Exhausted, he couldn't help but close his eyes.

"He will be fine, he just needs to rest," Getafix ensured the three worried Gauls. "And so do all of you," he added. But just as he had expected, the last remark passed seemingly unnoticed.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" he asked his fellow druid as the others took their previous places.

"You obviously need help," Newsix answered with a smile. "Besides, I really want to know what Nakir and Nini are after. Perhaps they will show themselves somewhere around here".

Getafix nodded. He really appreciated his friend's help.

"I need more herbs," he said. "Can you please gather some? You know what I need. Take Obelix with you, he needs some more fresh air".

Newsix looked at the red-haired Gaul and nodded in understanding.

0101010

The weather was quiet and still. The storm had ended long ago. Obelix and Newsix were making their way through it, stopping when the druid saw something he needed. Obelix felt worried. He had agreed to leave only after Getafix had convinced him that Asterix wouldn't wake up any time soon. Besides, what he was doing was necessary for his friend. The silence between the two finally became unbearable, and the menhir delivery man started a conversation.

"Do you know why they did this?" he asked quietly.

"I wish I did," Newsix sighed. "But they have a very sad story, you know…"

"That doesn't make an excuse," Obelix said dryly.

"No, it doesn't…" the druid agreed. He sensed the anger in the well-covered Gaul's voice. He stopped and looked him in the eye.

"I know what you must be feeling now," he said after a pause. "You want them to pay for that. You want them to be punished".

Obelix didn't reply and just looked down. The druid sighed once again.

"Just don't get lost in the thoughts of revenge," he said. "Don't let your anger overpower you".

Obelix smiled sadly. If Newsix knew how often he had let that happen… Even with Asterix. With all those arguments… and fights… As that memory came to his mind, he felt tears in his eyes, a new wave of regret flooding him. But this was a different matter.

Newsix shook his head, feeling that the younger Gaul was unable to agree with him. The rest of their time at the forest passed in silence.

0101010

What neither of them knew was that they were watched. Nakir was following them all the time. She knew she couldn't get to Newsix while Obelix was with him. She just watched them from a safe distance, unable to even hear what they were talking about. When they left for the village, she headed to the new lair to tell Nini what she had just seen. It looked like they weren't about to leave here anytime soon since Newsix obviously intended to stay for a while…


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N I am very sorry for making you wait. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. As usual, reviews are welcome!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters (except the OC-s) were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter ****Twenty-Three**

Asterix opened his eyes and looked around. Same cave. Same darkness. Same pain. _"So it was just a dream…"_ he thought. Of course, the world where it was warm, where there was light and everybody cared about him could only be a dream. He closed his eyes again, trying to get back into that dream, just to feel like he had felt before it all had started, forget about the pain, and the darkness, and the cold. _Cold_. That was strange – he wasn't cold anymore. Maybe he just got used to it? _Voices_. Asterix was surprised to hear those voices because they belonged not to his captors but to his friends… and parents. Annoyed with this new delusion, he opened his eyes. And there was no cave. There was a warm hut again. Confused, the little warrior just stared, unable to decide what was real and what wasn't.

"Rixikins!" his mother exclaimed. "You are awake!"

Her son stared at her for a while. Her eyes were red and puffy. He took a deep breath. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt like before this time.

"How are you?" Getafix asked, trying to sound confident.

"Better," he answered after a long pause. Was it his voice? "I think…" he added, still looking around him uncertainly.

"The fever has reduced," the druid announced after touching the small Gaul's forehead. "It's a good sign".

There was a silent sigh of relief from Astronomix and Sarsaparilla.

Seeing the puzzled look on his son's face, Astronomix finally spoke.

"Do you want to ask something?" he suggested.

"How long have I been there?" despite the weakness of the voice, the question sounded rather accusingly.

His parents looked at each other.

"About twelve days, I think," Getafix intruded hurriedly, his voice soothingly soft.

Asterix closed his eyes. _Twelve days_… He had thought it to be months. Twelve days wasn't that long… And yet, it was too long. For almost two weeks they let him go crazy, left him alone, abandoned him…

"And for four more days you've been lying here," the druid added in an even softer voice.

"Yeah, you made us worry, son," Astronomix managed a forced smile.

"You need to eat something," Sarsaparilla said matter-of-factly.

Asterix had to admit that he really was hungry. He just nodded, still feeling slightly out of things.

"But don't expect roast boar," the woman tried to smile. "Some soup for a start won't do any harm, though," and she rushed out of the room, only stopping at the doorstep to look at her son again.

"So glad to see you are better," Astronomix said losing the forced cheerful expression. "You looked so terrible when Obelix brought you here…" he shrugged.

_Obelix. But where is he?_ Asterix looked around, searching the room, as if he hadn't noticed his friend yet and was looking for him now. As if it had ever been possible not to notice such a *well-covered* man. As if in response to his thoughts, the door suddenly burst open, and Obelix, followed by the same druid, came in.

"Asterix!" the menhir delivery man spoke, his voice unusually quiet. He would rush to Asterix and hug him but something was holding him back. Something in his friend's cold gaze. So, instead of running Obelix just stepped closer to the little Gaul, looking at him attentively, trying and failing to understand what was bugging him.

"How are you doing?" he asked, barely hearing his own voice.

"I'm fine," Asterix replied simply. The way it sounded made Obelix shrug and look his friend in the eye again. _"Maybe he's just weak,"_ he thought, trying to find an explanation for the dryness of the answer.

There was a pause during which Asterix coughed, noting to himself that it wasn't so violent now. He was definitely on his way to recovery but he didn't care about it much. He was too weak to care. Too tired. Too exhausted. Too confused.

Obelix felt uneasy. He wasn't used to Asterix behaving like this. He couldn't understand what was wrong, and it made him worry. _"What on earth has happened to you there? What have they done to you?"_ these questions never left his mind, were never voiced. But they kept sounding in his head, threatening to drive him crazy, making his rage grow. They were definitely going to pay if he ever happened to meet them.

Newsix, who had been standing near the doorstep all that time, suddenly saw Asterix's heavy look fixed on him.

"I am Newsix the druid, Getafix's friend," he muttered. Asterix looked away, satisfied with the answer. _Newsix. Okay. Whatever_. There was another pause. Astronomix just looked at his son, trying to convince himself that all the worst was in the past, Obelix was trying to figure out the reason of Asterix's behaviour, the druids were lost in their thoughts and Asterix himself was too tired to speak.

The silence in the room broke when the door opened, letting Sarsaparilla in.

"The others are so worried," she informed everybody. "And happy," she smiled. "Vitalstatistix wanted to come here, too, but I don't know… maybe it will be too much of a crowd if he does…"

"Why, he may come later," Getafix smiled. "Only without his shieldbearers," he added. "MY doorframe isn't high enough for a chief on a shield".

0101010

Nakir and Nini were becoming slightly impatient. Time passed, and Newsix didn't seem to be going to leave. However, the need to find their father was stronger than any rush.

Nini wasn't as enthusiastic about the idea of the revenge as her sister, and even wondered about it herself. She really doubted the pain would be gone after he paid for what he had done to them. Actually, she knew it wouldn't be gone. But, as long as it gave Nakir hope, the blonde sister agreed to it. She didn't really care about that man.

Anyways, all they could do now was just wait for Newsix to leave the village. Just wait, doing nothing. And try to deal with the dreams somehow. Because thoughts and dreams are the chasers which are almost impossible to avoid or to run from without going completely insane.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters (except the OC-s) were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter ****Twenty-Four**

Asterix still had some unanswered questions in his head. He looked at his parents, and his gaze stopped at his father's arm which still had a trace of an injury.

"Dad?" he started quietly. Seeing that his father looked at him with concern and worry, Asterix just smiled weakly and unhappily. "What's wrong with your arm?" he asked.

Astronomix paused, not knowing how to answer. He didn't want to worry or to upset his son so he shook his head.

"Nothing, really," he answered. "I just had an accident…"

The inner struggle didn't pass unnoticed. Asterix saw his father was hiding something. He closed his eyes. _"Even my father is lying to me. But why? Doesn't he trust me, either? Am I an outsider even to my family?"_ He just couldn't understand. And he didn't like not understanding things. He hated not knowing things he felt he needed to know. He sighed deeply, which caused him to cough. Obviously, he hadn't made a full recovery yet.

"Are you okay, Rixikins?" Sarsaparilla asked in the sweetest voice she could muster under such circumstances. Asterix flinched at that nickname. Hearing it now made him a bit angry.

"Sure," he answered, rolling to his side and facing the wall, pretending to be falling asleep.

0101010

When the little warrior opened his eyes, his parents were gone. Apparently, he did fall asleep. However, he was not alone – Obelix was sitting by his side. Seeing his friend was awake, the red-haired Gaul greeted him with a smile.

"Hi, Asterix," he said as cheerfully as he could.

Asterix sighed and sat in his bed. Instead of an answer, he only winced a bit.

"I think you are sick and tired of sitting here," Obelix suggested, trying to explain his friend's behaviour to himself. "Getafix says you may go for a walk if you want. Some fresh air will be good for you".

Standing up was quite a challenge itself for it had been a long while since Asterix's last walk. However, after some difficult steps, with the help of the menhir delivery man, Asterix felt like remembering how to walk. It was surprisingly tiring though. They went outside and sat on a bench near Asterix's hut. The little Gaul looked around him. He had nearly forgotten what the daylight was like. The summer was still on, all the colours were almost unnaturally bright. So bright it made Asterix a little bit dizzy. He blinked, trying to make his eyes get used to the light. Only after that he looked at Obelix, noticing he looked a bit thinner than usual.

At that very moment the well-covered Gaul decided to break the silence.

"Asterix…" he paused. "How… how are you feeling? I mean, you…" he didn't know how to go on, how to tell Asterix that he was acting strange.

"Of course I'm okay!" the little warrior snapped. "I had been kept in a cave for twelve days, I'm sick, and I have no idea what and why was going on! I had been lying there waiting and going crazy, and now you are all back here again, showing me how much you care! I'm sick and tired of your lies! Otherwise I'm GREAT!"

The monologue was too long, and Asterix stopped, breathing heavily and loudly. Obelix sprang back a little, feeling his eyes start to wet. Doing his best at fighting the sobs he felt were building up, he tried to decide what to say.

"I'm so sorry," he finally sobbed. Then he took a deep breath and went on. "I'm so sorry you had to wait so long… If I only could… you were just… gone, and we… we didn't know what to do… so we did… we did our best…" he felt it was not a good answer. He was losing control over himself, and it wasn't helping at all.

Asterix couldn't make out a single thing of it. Anyways, he felt he was unable to do it at the moment as his head was too heavy.

"Or maybe you just wanted to have a break, to have some rest without me," he pronounced quietly, almost whispering. "What surprises me is that you did bring me back AT ALL".

Obelix's jaw dropped in shock. He couldn't say a thing, completely losing his friend's point. Asterix stood up and went inside his hut, shutting the door behind him, showing that the talk was over and he wanted to be alone. The read-haired Gaul covered his face with his palms and sat like that for quite a while, ignoring Dogmatix who was trying to shake his master out of that state. Asterix needed to know what had happened in his absence. Obelix needed to talk to him, to tell him everything about it, but it was obviously not the time for that.

0101010

Nini was lying on her back, looking at the sky sleeplessly. She knew her sister was haunted by the same nightmares as she was but at least Nakir had a purpose in her life. Nini felt she didn't. Funny. It was she who suggested the "experiment", and now, when it was over, she felt it was completely useless. She remembered her and Nakir's escape from slavery three years ago…

_*Nakir looked absolutely lost. Never had she looked like that, neither before, nor after those events. The people she trusted, the people she led to their freedom, betrayed her, hoping for some goods promised by their master. Stupid. They were so stupid to believe the master. Or maybe it was her? Maybe she was the stupid one to trust them? Nini understood all those feelings. Besides, Nakir had considered a lot of those traitors to be her friends. And what did they do? Not only had they betrayed and abandoned her. They started fighting against the rest of the runaways. They killed almost all of them. Others faced a horrible fate of being crippled and useless. And they nearly killed her sister… Nini saw that pain and that anger in Nakir's face. And that fear. The fear to ever trust anybody. She hated the entire world where friendship and love were just words. And that was why Nini suggested the "experiment". They needed to know whether it was true. Or maybe something real did exist under those terms…*_

And only now Nini realized the pointlessness of it all. Yes, they found out that people could care but she also felt nobody would ever care about them. How could they live like that? She looked at Nakir who was sleeping restlessly nearby. She knew her brunette sister lived only for the revenge on their father, looking forward to it every single day. The blonde didn't see any sense in it, either, but as long as it kept her sister sane, she was okay with it. Sane. It sometimes occurred to Nini that they were both crazy. Was it normal to do such experiments to begin with? The blonde closed her eyes, trying to make her mind take a break. She didn't want to think about what was right or wrong. She didn't know what was right and wrong anymore. Finally, the darkness came, and she fell asleep – without any dreams this time.


	25. Chapter 25

_A/N I'm sorry it takes me so long to update, It's just that I don't have much time to write. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy! Reviews are welcome__d!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters (except the OC-s) were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter ****Twenty-Five**

Asterix was lost in his thoughts and emotions. He knew his recent outburst looked childish, no matter how serious he had wanted to sound. After a while he decided to go out once again, feeling the need for fresh air.

Obelix was nowhere to be seen. The small warrior sat on the bench and leaned against the wall of his hut, letting the back of his head rest against it. The sun was still high above the horizon. Asterix closed his eyes, pointing out to himself that even so he could still see the light. His mind was clear and free of thoughts. His only wish was to let it last longer. Some movement by his side startled him a bit, shaking him out of his half-sleeping state. Asterix opened his eyes to see a small white dog on the same bench beside him. The dog put its head on the little Gaul's lap, looking up at him with its sad eyes.

"Now I know what Obelix means when he says that you understand everything he tells you," Asterix sighed, petting Dogmatix's head. The dog whimpered softly and licked the Gaul's hand. The warrior turned his gaze away, still petting the dog automatically. He wished to erase the past two weeks from his memory and make things be as before. Some small part of him had an insane hope it could be that way. But he knew it couldn't. Not after what he had realized. He closed his eyes again. Only a few days had made his life so much different from what it had been for years. Or was he overreacting? After all, Obelix did bring him home. And the others… Suddenly he felt that the light was blocked from him. He opened his eyes to see the menhir delivery man standing in front of him.

Obelix felt really uneasy. He was afraid to make Asterix mad again but he really needed to talk to him, to understand what was going on.

"I… I was looking for Dogmatix," he mumbled. There was a pause during which neither of them knew what to say. Even Dogmatix was silent, never leaving the little Gaul's side. Then Obelix sighed and sat down on the bench beside Asterix. Who could have ever thought that talking to his friend would be so difficult?

"You look tired," the red-haired Gaul started suddenly. Asterix wanted to make a sarcastic answer but it stuck somewhere halfway out as he looked at Obelix more attentively.

"So do you," the small Gaul replied, sounding somewhat surprised with that fact.

Obelix managed a weak smile.

"It's nothing," he muttered. "It's just… good that you're back".

He sighed, unsure whether to say what he was about to say.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't come to get you earlier," he flinched at the memories. "I was so scared. We all were. And they just kept playing with us… as if it were some kind of a game!"

Asterix looked at the well-covered Gaul, sensing anger in his voice.

"We were afraid we'd fail," Obelix went on, seemingly forgetting that someone was near him. He just needed to talk about it. "We had no other option but to play by their stupid rules…"

"What was it about?" Asterix asked suddenly, making Obelix frown and look at him.

"Oh, you don't know…" he remembered. "They made us pass some "challenges". It was our only way to… to find you". He took another deep breath. "I thought your Dad had told you about it… I mean…" he stopped, not knowing how to continue.

"You mean that's how he hurt his arm?" Asterix asked. He felt sorry for them and even slightly ashamed. They had done so much for him, and he thought… It was too much. He closed hi eyes, feeling the increasing headache.

"I don't know what actually happened," Obelix shrugged. "Although I was near. But it's all over now". He smiled.

Asterix felt almost like before. Before it all had started.

"Why did you hit me?" the question was so sudden that it made Obelix jump. He turned his head to his friend, staring at him. Then he remembered what the warrior was probably referring to. Asterix's eyes were closed, he looked absolutely calm. The intonation of the question was so… absent. As if Asterix just wondered about something casual.

"I… I d-didn't m-mean to…" the menhir delivery man stuttered, unable to find the appropriate words. He took a deep breath. His mouth felt dry all of a sudden. "I just…"

He was cut off as four people approached them. They were Asterix's parents and two druids. Astronomix and Sarsaparilla couldn't hide a smile as they saw their son finally outside.

"Well, Getafix," Newsix addressed his fellow druid, "I'm glad to see your friend is doing fine now. I guess I should be off now".

"Not before we have a goodbye party," the chief's voice sounded. Vitalstatistix just happened to pass by on his shield.

"Or it would better be a good recovery party," Astronomix suggested a bit flatly.

"Yes, that sounds better," Getafix agreed with a small laugh.

Asterix couldn't help but smile. Maybe he could just forget everything and live like he had used to… _Or could he?.._

0101010

Nakir couldn't hide her joy. It seemed that Newsix was going to leave that very evening. And she had nearly missed it because she was too sleepy! Unbelievable! Now she had to tell Nini… At last, they will do what they wanted so much! Well, what _she_ wanted, since Nini didn't seem to be very enthusiastic about it.

"Newsix is leaving after the feast," the brunette exclaimed as soon as she saw her sister. Nini just nodded, her green eyes becoming misty.

"Look," Nakir began, "I just don't get it. What's wrong with you? Don't you remember how badly we wanted him to pay?"

Nini was unsure whether to tell Nakir about what was bugging her.

"It's just… Everything is so wrong," she sighed. "What we are doing is, I mean. Maybe somebody wants _us_ to pay for what we have done to someone else?"

Nakir backed.

"Why do we need to care?" she asked. "It's their right".

"Don't you think is kind of insane?" Nini wasn't sure about that herself. Maybe it was how the world was built.

Suddenly they heard some strange noise.

"What's this?" the blonde whispered, on alert at once.

"It's coming from the Roman camp," Nakir replied. "We'd better hide".


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N I had to rewrite this chapter because I didn't like some things about it, and I wasn't alone in that… I hope this version is better. I also hope to finish soon…_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters (except the OC-s) were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter ****Twenty-Six**

It was decided to postpone the party, as Impedimenta insisted, since the evening was already near, and nothing was ready yet. However, there was the mood of a good fun coming up. It had been such a long while since the last big feast in the village that everyone was looking forward to this one. Cacofonix was composing a new song, obviously taking advantage of the others' overly bright mood.

Obelix was looking for an opportunity to talk to his friend eye-to-eye. He didn't like the idea of coming back to that theme but he was curious why Asterix had suddenly mentioned it. And why he had asked that question. Finally, he spotted the familiar winged helmet and its owner at his own quarry.

Asterix didn't know why he had come to that particular place. He already regretted about it as the memories of Obelix's "business" started flashing in his mind. _"Wanting to be the richest and the most influential man in the village, he had forgotten everything… abandoned everything and everyone…" _Being betrayed was a terrible feeling. Asterix hated it. And he hated the fact that he had felt it too often lately.

"Why are you here?" he heard a simple question. Somehow he didn't feel startled, although he hadn't seen Obelix coming near. There was no answer. Instead of it the small warrior just turned his head to the menhir delivery man, his gaze a bit too cold.

"Look, Asterix…" Obelix rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "What's wrong with you? You are nothing like yourself".

"Oh, so now you notice it," Asterix answered quietly with a sarcastic smirk. "What about then? Why didn't you notice it after having nearly smashed my head off?"

"What? Why…"

"Exactly. Why – is the question. I also wonder about it. I mean, first I am arguing with you, and the next thing I remember is waking up on a rock in the middle of the sea at storm. And when I tried to find something out from you, you behaved like I had committed some crime," he stopped to catch up with his breath.

Obelix's eyes widened.

"So you – you really don't remember… hi-hitting me… and what h-happened with Pana… I mean, Latraviata?..." he blushed and stopped.

Asterix remembered that Obelix mentioned something about Panacea and started seriously wondering what might have happened. But he decided not to ask about that.

"That's the point! I don't remember a thing! And if you noticed me doing something wrong why didn't you notice that something WAS wrong?"

Obelix didn't know what to say. Asterix sighed.

"I mean, I shouldn't have called you fat. I am sorry for that. But…"

"I am sorry," the red-haired Gaul interrupted. "It wasn't fair. It wasn't equal. I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have…"

Asterix sighed again. For some reason, he didn't feel any better. He just nodded and went home, leaving Obelix totally confused.

Once in his hut, the little Gaul sat down heavily. He was alone – his parents were probably helping with the ideas for tomorrow's feast or something. Obelix had always been like that – a big child, never thinking about the consequences of his actions. But he never meant anything bad, did he?

0101010

Nakir and Nini froze where they were. They listened and listened but it was quiet again.

"I think we're overreacting," Nakir sighed with a smirk. "After all, the Romans are supposed to do at least something, even though they can't defeat these Gauls…"

Nini just nodded. However, she had some sort of a strange feeling she couldn't quite place.

"I… I think I'll get back to my watch," Nakir suggested, unable to hide her excitement due to the fact that seeing Newsix and thus her sweet revenge were getting nearer. Nini smiled bitterly (an expression that had appeared on her face too often lately, quite unnerving for her sister) and nodded her head.

"If anything, our animal communication is on as ever," Nakir added, her voice a bit dry.

"Sure," Nini answered absentmindedly, feeling that her sister was demanding something more than a nod. "Take care".

"You, too", the brunette mumbled, already on her way.

0101010

Centurion Sinisterplanus was looking forward to his victory. From the past experience he knew that the best way of defeating that village was fire. It was successful – the trouble was that nobody had ever done the thing properly. Well, he would be the first one to do that… Because now he had the best men under his command. And some "secret weapon" he had once brought from his journey to the East. Amazing land it was, almost unknown to the Romans… and amazing inventions they had. And he would be the first one to use them. Now all his hopes were for his best soldiers who were about to put some of that powder under the village walls… a little spark – and it will be destroyed, along with all of those nasty Gauls.

0101010

Nakir was watching the village. The Gauls were moving slowly, as if sleepily. _"Time always goes slowly when you are waiting"_, she thought. _"I wonder what's wrong with Nini all the time. It's like she doesn't want to do what we are doing…"_

This thought sent a shiver down the brunette's spine. She hated it – it made her remember being betrayed during that escape. What if Nini… no, no, Nini would never leave her like that, she was her sister after all!

0101010

Nini lied down under a tree, slipping into her thoughts. The fatigue of the past days was catching up with her, all the almost sleepless nights she had had… She closed her eyes and soon was asleep with no dreams.

But it didn't last long – sometime later something woke her up. She got to her feet, on full alert at once.

"Nakir?" she asked into the darkness. "Is that you?"

That moment she could swear she saw somebody, and it wasn't her sister.

"Show yourself!" she demanded. "Whoever you –"

She didn't end her statement as a hand from behind covered her mouth. The attacker was, however, defeated soon as she threw him to the ground quite easily. Looking at him in the dim moonlight, she saw a Roman soldier. When she looked up, she gasped: there were more of them around her. She opened her mouth to call for help but didn't have the chance to, a wave of pain going though her.

The soldiers knew their main objective in the mission: be quiet by all means, even if it meant killing whoever and whatever made any noise. They had to silence that girl (what was she doing in the forest at this time of night, anyway?) down, and they did.

0101010

Nakir ran at her top speed, ignoring the branches and other obstacles in her way. She only hoped she hadn't gotten the message to late. As soon as she saw her sister, she knew it was bad. Really bad. She felt her insides boiling with a mixture of fear, pain and rage. The rage that made shiver.

"Who did it?" she demanded, shaking with her anger and pure hatred against whoever was responsible.

"The Romans," the blonde replied weakly. "They…"

But Nakir could not stay there. She couldn't stand sitting there and watching her sister die. The main thing now was to make them pay… She got up and whistled, gathering her "forest friends". Soon she was after them, trying to focus only on her anger. And it was easy…

Nini watched her sister go, tears running down her cheeks. Soon Nakir would find out how wrong it all was. But it would be too late. And Nini felt sorry for her… and for herself, too. A few moments later her tears dried out… as well as her eyes, unseeing and glassy. The last thing she heard was a terrible noise from everywhere… but maybe it was her dying mind playing with her? She never found out.


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N I am terribly sorry that updates took me so long. I hope you enjoy the story though!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters (except the OC-s) were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Chapter ****Twenty-Seven**

The Romans were trying to get to the village unnoticed, using the darkness. But they didn't know that it wasn't the Gauls who were their main danger. They didn't even know that not all of them were going to make it to the village wall. Some of them, unseen to their fellows, fell without even realising what had attacked them, as wolves and foxes aimed very accurately. One or two managed to make some noise but their voices couldn't be identified because of all of the night animals. However, the others were quite lucky…

0101010

Asterix was still in his hut, trying to think over everything that had happened to him recently. He felt that he couldn't just forget it without running his mind through it once again calmly. There was some relief as he realised that he didn't feel that bad about Obelix and the others anymore. Of course, there were some bad times, but there were also good ones. He leaned on a wall and closed his eyes… and then the world collapsed.

The little Gaul heard a deafening noise, as if thousands of thunders shook the sky. And everything was shaking, indeed. Panicked screams could be heard everywhere, as more and more thunder-alike noise came. _"It must be an earthquake,"_ the warrior's mind suggested quickly, remembering what he had heard in his travels. He had to leave the hut so he dashed to the door, as pieces of burning roof started falling down. Now it was fire and smoke blocking his way. He changed the direction to avoid the obstacle when quite a big wooden piece fell down, pinning him to the floor.

0101010

Outside there was just sheer panic all around. The villagers were trying to run away, somewhere safe.

"The sky! The sky is falling on our heads!" could be heard here and there, as pure horror enveloped the Gauls. They ran to the coast, many of them had injuries they hardly cared about.

Obelix was hurrying to the coast, carrying the howling Dogmatix in his hands. Was the sky really falling on their heads? Were they all going to… die? He had never thought about things like that. He didn't know what it was like, and how could he think about things he knew nothing about? But he was scared, which had happened very rarely. Would he die and never see the others again? But as soon as he stopped near the sea, he noted to himself that everything had stopped. No more shaking, no more thunder. Only the village was on fire. The well-covered Gaul looked around him to see his fellows, horror, tears and painful groans everywhere. But in this entire crowd he couldn't find one person, his best friend.

"Where is Asterix?" Astronomix seemingly voiced the menhir delivery man's concerns.

Obelix felt his guts wrench. Suddenly, he spotted some movement among some huge rocks. Without even thinking what his friend might have been doing there and just holding on this possibility, the red-haired Gaul turned that way.

0101010

Nakir was sitting on the ground, her back resting against a huge menhir. She knew that the animals were taking care of all the Romans. As soon as she had spotted an entire legion appearing in the moonlight, she knew they were doomed. But she didn't feel any better, although the revenge was completed. Nini had wanted to tell her something, her last words… and she had left her. She never knew what her sister wanted her to know… And she couldn't bring her back. Everything she had been living for all these years turned to dust. She didn't even register the explosions in the village. The brunette covered her face with her hands, wishing to drown in the oblivion, to erase her life and just to fall asleep without thinking and remembering…

"You…" she suddenly heard a voice, full of rage. Startled, she looked up to see the fat Gaul, his eyes burning with the anger she knew perfectly well.

For a moment Obelix forgot about everything. He just saw a person he hated. It was she who had to pay for everything. He didn't know where her sister was but that could wait. He grabbed the brunette's collar, and his eyes met hers. There was no fear in those yellow eyes…

Nakir felt like it was right. The "revenge" rule. He had the full right to kill her now. On some level she even wanted him to do it but she suddenly noticed a frown cross his face. Obelix remembered he had more important things to do and just dropped the brunette to the ground. He turned round and ran to the burning village, never looking back at her.

Nakir didn't even think about the reason of that. Still lying on the ground, she started crying, for the first time in years.

0101010

Obelix was speeding up. He was afraid of what he might find but he still had hope. Asterix could be outside the village, but if he wasn't, he could need help. As soon as he saw his best friend's hut, his heart sank. Fire was everywhere, everything was burning and collapsing.

Asterix didn't know how much longer he could last. The smoke was slightly above him so that he didn't breathe in too much of it but the fire was getting closer and closer. He didn't want to imagine what was about to happen. He didn't want everything to end in such a horrible way…

Obelix stormed inside. There was nothing he could see but flame and smoke.

"Asterix!" he yelled desperately.

The smaller Gaul was already starting to see black spots, the weight on top of him giving him troubles breathing. All of a sudden, he thought he heard someone call his name. Was it Obelix?

"I'm here!" he managed to pronounce, his voice weak, almost a whisper.

Obelix was getting desperate when he thought he had heard something. Coughing, he hurried to where it might have been coming from. Burning remains of the roof kept falling down, sometimes leaving really nasty burns on his bare shoulders. The pain was immense but tried to hold on – he was too focused on finding his friend.

0101010

"He's waking up," Getafix's reassuring voice sounded as the blond warrior's blue eyes opened. "He has some small bruises and burns but he will be fine".

"Rixikins!" Sarsaparilla cried out happily, hugging her son.

Asterix looked around him. They were at the seaside. Getafix and Newsix were walking from place to place. Astronomix and Sarsaparilla were sitting on their knees beside their son. He began to worry – Obelix was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Obelix?" Asterix wondered aloud, jumping to his feet which made him feel dizzy.

Sarsaparilla's eyes, still wet, looked down pitifully. "He's over there, poor boy," she pointed the direction, and Asterix headed there, worry filling his insides. As soon as he saw his friend, he gasped.

Obelix was sitting beside a menhir. He looked tired but he couldn't lean on the rock, afraid to cause the pain in his back and shoulders. The burns were dressed but there were some red spots of fresh blood on the covers. Dogmatix was lying on his lap. Despite the fatigue and pain, the well-covered Gaul's face brightened at the sight of his friend.

"H-how are you?" Asterix asked, feeling angry at himself. How could he ever doubt their friendship? How couldn't he have not realised how lucky he was to have a friend like this?

"Getafix gave me one of his potions, and I'll be fine after a while," he smiled weakly. "And you?"

"I'm okay," Asterix waved his hand. There was silence for a moment, after which the little warrior went on. "I just wanted to… I… thank you".

"Don't thank for that," Obelix answered, sounding more serious than ever.

"But you saved my life! You nearly…"

"You did it for me, too," the red-haired Gaul interrupted. "And then, you had to save my life because of MY stupidity. Because I got myself into trouble by drinking the potion and then running away… So never thank me for this… I don't know what would happen to me if I hadn't done what I did… or if I had failed".

Asterix felt tears in his eyes. He would have hugged Obelix but couldn't because of all those burns. So he just shook his hand as warmly as he could and sat down next to him.


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N This story took me so long… I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are welcome__d!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters (except the OC-s) were created by René Goscinny and Albert Uderzo.

**Epilogue**

After some time the Gauls finally decided to return to what little was left of their village. There was a lot of work ahead of them. They had no idea about what had actually happened. A few people were sent to hunt. Obelix wanted to go with them first but soon gave up the idea because of the injuries.

As soon as the hunters reached the edge of the forest, they saw the results of the animals' mutual work. Very little was left of the entire legion. The sight was so terrible that the Gauls felt chills down their spines. That day they had to have fish for meals.

Newsix left for home, as it was obvious that he wasn't of much use now. Soon after he had started his way he met a young brunette.

"Hello, Nakir," he said quietly, without any particular expression. The pair of yellow eyes snapped at him sharply in response.

Nakir looked at the druid, not knowing what to say or to do. She had been looking forward to meet him so much. The purpose of the few latest years of her life depended on it. _Had_ depended on it. Now it didn't matter. She new that purpose was rubbish. So she was just looking at the old man, breathing heavily.

Newsix wanted to ask her about Nini but something in the girl's expression told him not to. Nakir looked down.

"I'm going to our village now," Newsix said suddenly. "Do you want to join me? _A lot_ has changed since you left".

"A lot" meant that the girls' father had died a few years ago. The druid just couldn't bring himself to formulate the statement in needed way. However, Nakir seemed to sense that as she gave him another glance. He didn't even know why he was talking to her after everything she and her sister had done. But he couldn't help but feel her need for help.

"Why?" the brunette asked suddenly.

"Well, I need someone younger to help me," was the quiet and soft answer, "an assistant, if you want".

"Now, I mean, why aren't you asking me about anything?" the yellow eyes were now full of some strange curiosity. "About what we… and what happened to…" the lump in her throat didn't let her go on.

"If you want to tell me about it, you will," the druid explained calmly. "If you don't want to, then there is no point in asking".

Silently, Nakir stood up, and the two of them went away without saying a word. It is unknown whether she stayed with the druid for long. A few years later a mysterious yellow-eyed brunette appeared here and there, helping people to cure their animals. But whether it was Nakir or not – nobody knows, as she never talked much. In fact, she always talked only about her work and left as soon as the work was done.

Newsix gave his assistant the complete freedom. She went away when she wanted but she always came back. She never laughed, talked only when she really had to, but the druid sensed she was finally at peace.

0101010

And Asterix never had any more of his previous thoughts. Coming back to it, it felt ridiculous that he had ever had them at all.

The Gauls just lived in their newly-built huts. Everything was just like before, especially after the "mysteriously disappeared" legion was replaced by a new one, to much joy of the well-healed Obelix.

Very few things reminded about the whole adventure. Obelix had some barely visible scars, and Asterix sometimes had dreams about the cave in which he had spent so much time.

**The End**


End file.
